Seems Like Forever
by pInQuiLLus
Summary: Love in the air with Wedding Bells or maybe not! This 'marriage' is a major project with outrageous touchs 7th years HAVE to do. James can't believe whom he got as partner, likewise for Lily. This started out only as a project, will it end that way? CH.8!
1. This is My Life

(A/N: Hey, this is like my first fic, plz be nice but if you want to...um it's ok? Anyway, it's not really my first fan fic, but this is official I guess. Arrrggghhh! I'm so uncertain these days. I'm writing this story as it goes but I hope it flows out nicely. I know it's not the smartest thing to do but I'll proofread. Please, please CAN SOMEONE BE MY BETA-READER??? Just email me, or say it in your reviews. Thx and I hope you enjoy! This is not)  
  
Just a little clearage, 'stuff between these are thoughts (unless it's between " ") ' and "stuff here are words said aloud"  
  
Disclaimer: You know that I so didn't make up the Harry Potter characters. Though characters you're not familiar with are my characters (unless you forgot). And the plot, you could say, is mine, even though this story is sort of a cliché. Why am I writing, I honestly don't know...  
  
This is not a really good chapter, it's quite boring, I bet you  
  
HERE I GO...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Seems Like Forever-BY Susie-Clover  
  
Chapter 1: This is My Life  
  
Lily is well, not the most popular girl in school, even though she IS head girl. The total outcast some would say. Lily was chubby but not fat, she was a little pale with bushy bright red hair. The only things she liked about herself were her beautiful sparkling forest green eyes that looked beautiful even under big red-rectangular framed glasses. A guy could just melt to see her eyes regardless of the other parts, although no one takes more than a second to look at her because of the major distractions that stand out more. And the other thing she like about herself was her lips. They were soft delicate lips that can give a meaningful, memorable, and the most perfect kiss. The only friends she had were her cousin, Amber Wright and a non-relative, Lucy Hayden.   
  
Lucy had long dark-brown hair just above her elbows with hazel-coloured eyes. She had a tan that made her look hot, she was in her 7th year and in Gryffindor. She doesn't hang out with the Marauders although Sirius takes all the chances he can get to ask her out. Though, he can't get it in his brainless head that the answer will be none other than 'no'. She had almost the same style as Amber except for the boys. Lucy was pretty popular but has no boy in her life whatsoever.  
  
Amber was probably one of the girls who's head-over-heels for the Marauders. She was pretty but not the most beautiful girl in school. She had light brown hair with blonde highlights and sapphire blue eyes. She was slim and about 5'7" tall. She was a 6th year prefect. She usually wore tight clothes and a short skirt, which is so vice versa for Lily. Where as, Lily wear baggy clothing in her spare time to hide her chubbiness better.  
  
"Brrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnngggggggggg!" Her alarm went off. Lily slammed the snooze button.  
  
'Great! It's Monday' thought Lily, It was the second week of school in her 7th year. Nothing has changed since her first day at Hogwarts. How she made it through those years of torture, it's hard to say,  
  
'Well, at least the bright side to this is that this is my last year, free from those preppy sluts, and the annoying Marauders: James Potter, the arrogant ring leader, Sirius Black, his mental sarcastic sidekick, and Remus Lupin, probably the most intelligent, nicest, hottest guy on Earth (A/N: I'm taking Peter out of this, he just doesn't go with the group; the odd-ball-out if you know what I mean).' thought Lily dreamily. Lily closed her eyes, but remembered that breakfast already started.  
  
"Great, I can't wash my hair again." How long has it been, a week and two days? All she could tell was that her bushy hair seems all so greasy and smelly. "Oh well, guess I could do it tomorrow," said Lily annoyed.  
  
"BRRRRRRRRRIINNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" Her alarm went. Lily shut the alarm and got up half asleep. She brushed her braced teeth, changed her clothes, got her books and went downstairs to the Great Hall.  
  
There stood four long tables for each house. She went to sit at her usual place on the table wear no one bothered her, well almost. See, she's unpopular but famous for being the prime target of pranks pulled by none other than the Marauders.  
  
"Why can't they just leave me alone?!" muttered Lily quite loudly as she ate her cereal.  
  
"Excuse me? What did you say? You want everybody to leave you and me alone?" smiled James rather evilly.  
  
"What do you want Potty? This isn't my day so just leave me alone with no 'you'." said Lily.  
  
"Don't call me Potty, Bushbeard Evans, as if I would ever allow us to be stuck together alone or in any other cases 'with you,'" spat James "anyway, I wanted to give you this..." James handed Lily a small box. Lily opened it and saw a ring with a beautiful smooth stone bordered with tiny diamonds 'probably fake' thought Lily, The ring had a metal sheen that glistened. Lily was quite fond of it and then remembered who gave it to her.  
  
"What? After those ugly comments, you want to marry me?" Lily asked sarcastically.  
  
"Thought you would like it" smiled James. For a second, Lily thought it was a kind smile, but for a second, maybe a nanosecond, 'Hello, this is James Potter we're talking about not Prince Charming'  
  
"What the hell? Why the hell did you give this to me, don't you have your whore-iffic girlfriends to give it to? What makes you think I want this piece of crap?" said Lily. She almost felt guilty for calling the ring a piece of crap, almost.  
  
"F.Y.I, it's not crap, it's a mood reflector. It shows you my mood, blue means happy and so on, and when it turns pearl, it means I'm nearby." said James matter-of-factly.  
  
"Again, why do I need this? Give it to Beverly, I don't want it. Like why would I want it? Why do I want to know how you're feeling, it's disgusting! I know your mood, you only have one, and that's 'horny' but I don't think they have that here. At least I know you're not like that around me, thank God!" added Lily. James rolled his eyes and had a look that shouted 'ya, thank God!'.  
  
"Whatever, I don't need this, I mean why do I wanna know that you are 'nearby'? I had enough of you as it is." Lily sighed, "I guess it comes to its uses when it shows me the sign that you're nearby, to give me the cue to go further away from you!" said Lily satisfied.  
  
"You know I'm irresistible..." said James, with his nails rubbing on his chest. Lily rolled her eyes, "Get over yourself."  
  
"You talk to much you know, Evans? Anyway I'm outtie." with that, James got up and smirked and walked to his friends with a gang of girls around them.  
  
'I think James should get his brains check, if he has any, because he had a lot of nerve to-' thought Lily but was interrupted when the ring turned yellow, to purple, to green. Lily was utterly confused when the stone turned blood red. 'Uh, oh! This isn't one of their-' but was again interrupted when blood-red liquid spread out from the ring.  
  
(A/N: I don't know what I'm writing about. I don't really know a lot about pranks so spare me, if you can think of a better one that could go with this, tell me so I can change it.)  
  
Lily struggled to take off the ring, but then the stone turned pink, Lily would of gazed at it longer if only what happened next didn't happen. The stone got bigger, bigger, and bigger and exploded in front of her face. With all the goo on her school uniform; the pink goo was like acid, it started to melt all the clothes she was wearing (and she was wearing lots of layers of clothing) but that didn't stop the acid going, it just did its job. Wooo! She stunk; if you were the audience to this, you'd rather go breathe in a trashcan. When halfway melting her uniform, something else was showing up in replacement of her clothing, a hot-pink coloured bikini.  
  
"Omigod, this isn't happening. Oh Lord, please say this is just a dream, i mean ' nightmare!'" Lily pleaded and cried. Her chubbiness showed now all right. With some plump part in the sides, etc... Amber and Lucy were talking about something while they entered the Great Hall and saw what was happening. At first, they didn't take in what was happening, but when they heard the roars of laughter and saw whom everybody was pointing at...  
  
"Oh gosh!" said Amber surprised and ran over to Lily with Lucy following. Lily was so upset.  
  
"W-Wha-What happened?" asked Lucy shakily. Lily cried louder while everybody laughed harder as her skin rurned a tint of red.  
  
"P-Prank" sobbed Lily as she pointed to the Marauders. Before she could mention who did it, even though all the members of the Marauders planned this, Lucy marched to the Marauders angrily. At the sight of Sirius, she immediately slapped him across the face.  
  
"What the hell was that for? I didn't do anything it was James, go slap him!" shouted Sirius as he and some girls caressed his slapped cheek.   
  
"You planned this together, didn't you?!" raged Lucy. She looked over to Sirius and to James, and then to Remus, "Are you involved?!" Lucy asked fiercely.  
  
"Well, I came up with the idea-" Lucy grunted, "but-but I didn't know they chose Evans, THAT was Sirius' idea" said Remus pointing to Sirius. Girls were screaming madly as Lucy raised her hand for Sirius' other cheek (for some reason she loved hurting him), but was interrupted when Lily got up on the table to start a bellydance (part of the prank, maybe the pink goo got to her head?). Amber helped her down the table. Lucy rushed over and helped Amber to the Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.  
  
"I'm Ok" weeped Lily while she tried to get up. Lucy came to the bathroom and handed clean robes and stuff. "I better hurry to class" said Lily quickly.  
  
"Wow, do you have any idea how brave that is?" asked Amber trying to cheer Lily up. Lily snorted.  
  
"Ya well, guess that's why I was sorted to Gryffindor."  
  
Professor Flitwich gave her a spell to clear off all the messiness and the pink tan. Lily pointed her wand to herself, "Lavio."  
  
"Why didn't you do that before?" asked Amber as if it was the most obvious thing to do.  
  
"Well, one thing is I had no control and second I was distraught!"  
  
"Oops, sorry." apologized Amber.  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
"So what do we have today, Luce?" asked Lily as Amber went her separate way.  
  
"Um, let me think...Oh, we have Charms, then Divination, History of Magic, and Transfiguration"  
  
Lily smiled. Charms was her best class, she got her house a lot of points for answering Professor Flitwick's questions. At least that cheered her up.  
  
When Lily got to her seat, she heard a few people snickering and whispering.  
  
Lily earned 30 points during her Charms class and 5 points in Transfiguration, although James did SO much better, 'I wonder why, it's so difficult, transforming Boggarts yourself to something else intentionally?!' wondered Lily.  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
After Transfiguration, Lily rushed to her common room that she HAD to share with James, what luck?. But then she literally bumped into someone with a quite impressive body. 'Wow' thought Lily, but then saw that the body belonged to James.  
  
"Watch where you're going Bushy-Bitch, you don't want to destroy Jamesie's uniform with your greasy hair, who knows how long has it been since your last wash, a year, two years, never?" smirked Beverly holding James' arm.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" barked Lily.  
  
"Chill," said James, "It's none of your business, so why don't you and your hair, fuck off." With that Beverly stood in front of him with her back turned to Lily, Beverly's hands were going around James' body and snaked her hands around James' handsome neck, while James did the same, but on Beverly's waist. James kissed Beverly roughly. At the sight of that, Lily thought she was going to throw up, she looked at them with immense disgust.  
  
"Get a room," muttered Lily.  
  
"Exactly what we were gonna do, so if you don't mind, you worthless piece of shit, why don't you get your butt-ugly face and get out of the way!...Candy-Face (password to Lily and James' common room)" shouted James.  
  
When they entered, Lily followed and ran to her room crying, thinking about what James said.   
  
'Am I worthless? Well I'll show you butt-ugly.' said Lily confidently and stormed to the Great Hall for dinner and stared at the Marauders and some girls sitting there.  
  
"What a pathetic piece of flesh they are, that bunch! Even Remus! That bloody git came up with the idea!" sighed Lily aghasted, then stared at the laughing James.  
  
'Laugh while you still can, Potter. I'll get you back, James, don't know what it is now, but I'll find a way. This may be my life...but nobody said I can't change it' thought Lily darkly.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[2323 words in this chappie (without this notice)]  
  
Okey dokie, done with the first chapter. Please Review, plzplzplzplzplz........Should I continue or not? And your ideas could make a great contribution, if you want, thank you and I hope you enjoyed that. I personally thought it was bad....  
  
Well, whatever you tell me what YOU think,   
  
*****OH, CAN SOMEONE TELL ME HOW YOU PUT STUFF IN BOLD, UNDERLINE, AND ITALICS????***** 


	2. Be Careful What You Wish For

(A/N: Sorry for the wait, but I had to start over again because I didn't 'SAVE'.  Here's my second chapter, thank you so much for your reviews, I'd like to say my thanks:

**Disclaimer:**** _You know that I so didn't make up the Harry Potter characters. Though characters you're not familiar with are my characters (unless you forgot). And the plot, you could say, is sort of mine (not that I intended to copy others.)_******

**Christy Corr: **Thank you for volunteering to format this chapter and all, but I've been waiting for you for two whole days so you can go MSN, but I couldn't wait any longer, so here's chapter 2.

**Prankster_kid039: **Thank you for the motivation =)

**Mary: ***smiles* I think you've got great ideas and I like them too, don't worry, when I use _some_ of your ideas, I'll make sure you get credit

**kim the writer:** LOL, thx for your opinion

**DarkestMaeve:** I'm glad you enjoyed the story, and thx for your advice

You think I could get more reviews?  I'm not sure this story is going to be good…well anyway her I go with the second chapter, hope you guys like it.

Reminder: 4got to tell you this, to be honest, I'm not all that into swearing and stuff, it's just to put some reality, like seriously, there is barely any bad guy/girl who doesn't swear at all, but then again, I don't want to overdo it.  Well then, I could rate it PG-13 now, even though not everyone is at least 13 *eyes people*.  I do apologize for the language.

Second, I'm not _trying_ to be funny, I just put it in the 'humour' section, 'cause it'll give you a laugh on how I write stuff: lame, weird, totally-don't-make-sense type o' thing.

I apologize for the delay, but I didn't feel like writing for two days, and then this chapter took me to do for like a day and a half.

ENJOY!!!)

Enfin, je commence…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Seems Like Forever** by _sUsiE-cLoVer_

Last time on 'Seems Like Forever' 

'Laugh while you still can, Potter. I'll get you back, James, don't know what it is now, but I'll find a way.  This may be my life...but nobody said I can't change it' thought Lily darkly.

Chapter 2: Be careful what you wish for…

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!"  The alarm went off.  Lily changed the sound for her alarm.  She thought it would be a new change, you know, it just made a new sound that could wake her up better; and it certainly did.  It was rather annoying, because it just got louder and louder.  Lily turned her alarm off and sat up.  She raised her hands in the air for her last yawn.

"Yawww…" yawned Lily.  Then something hit her.

"Wiippi!" shouted Lily wondering what day it was.  She searched her calendar, totally excited (hoping that it's Friday); because of all the pressure and that the timing seemed so _long_. It's about time that the week finished.  Her green eyes searched around…

"Yippy, it's, it's…" then her eyes full of hope, faltered, "…ONLY **_Tuesday_**!"  Lily cried softly then bawled like a hysterical banshee.

While at the room on the opposite side of Lily's (James' bedroom), what you could hear was:

"Nooooooooooooooooo, n-n-nooooooooo, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

James woke up hearing that horrible screeching nails-on-a-chalkboard noise, and almost got a concussion.

"What the hell?!"  James woke up.  He wore his glasses, trying to get up, but then realized there was a hand on his bare chest.

"Jamesie, what is that noise?" said Beverly sleepily.  "Can you dispose that lousy alarm clock for future times?" said Beverly seductively then grabbed James and started kissing him.  James reluctantly pulled away and got up to put on his boxers.

"Get up Bev, breakfast is going to start…" yawned James.

"Oh come _on_, James, just a few more minutes?" asked Beverly seductively 'but in an annoying tone' thought James.  'She's got her uses though,' James smirked.  Of course he loved her, but not in an I'll-do-anything-for-you-and-I'll-even-die-for-you kind of love. 

"Just get ready, be right back, I'm gonna go check up on Lily first,"

"Why!?" shouted Beverly disgusted grabbing her bathrobe.

"Seriously Beverly, it's not what you think," said James laughing at what she was probably thinking.

"Sorry, Jay, I wasn't thinking properly.  But you know, I thought you were desperate enough to go _get_ in on with her, I mean, like, there aren't a lot of 7th-year-virgins left in Gryffindor, or even in the other houses…I think there's like four left!" laughed Beverly.

"It wasn't the alarm, my dear Beverly, it was Lily, geez her cries are crazy!" whispered James then said "Don't worry Bev, I'm not _that_ desperate," while wrapping his arm around Beverly (with the robe on) and left.

*

Lily controlled herself, she totally forgot about James.  He might've heard her.  But then again, she was glad to wake him up from whatever situation he was in.  She heard footsteps coming to her room.  Then the door opened.

"Lily, are you okay?"

"Oh! You mean from yesterday?  I'm surprised James Potter, that _you_ give any condolences after what you have purposely done," said Lily sarcastically then turned to look at James a little more closely.  She took in what she saw, looking up and down, with his boxers, even messier hair, and a defined chest… 'Wow…if only he got another personality he would be perfect, but nobody is.  LILY!  Ewww, what are you thinking?  You should be ashamed at looking at Potter like _that_!  He's nothing but a greedy slimy womanizer.' Screamed Lily in her thoughts.  James noticed she was somewhat observing him and then smirked.

"Lily, don't think you're going to ever get this," said James pointing at his chest.

"Don't worry, I have **_NO_** intentions whatsoever, as if I'd want to ever kiss you…" said Lily confidently.

"Yeah sure, just keep telling yourself that.  _I_'m suppose to say that," said James like she was one crazy person to ever think that.  Suddenly Beverly came in.

"Geez Lily, why the hell did you have to scream so loud?  Like, what _is_ your problem not that you don't?"

"I am so glad you asked," said Lily sarcastically (A/N: Sarcasm has a huge role in this story if you have noticed).  'What am I going to do, I can't tell her I was screaming because I thought today was Tuesday, they'd think I'm a freak, there's something new…gotta make something up—quick!' screamed her head.

"I, well, you see—"

"While we're still young, Evans!" said Beverly impatiently. 'Think quick!'

"Because I saw you guys doing it by accident when I wanted to go get something in your room, James…" said Lily grossed out.

"Uh-huh," laughed Beverly in a fake tone.

"Oh wow, Jamesie, I love this room…next time it will be here, ok?" said Beverly in an annoying tone then looked at Lily expectantly.  Lily, who didn't catch what she just said, said, "What?"

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, EWWWW!!!!" said Lily as if it was the most horrible disgusting thing she ever heard.  "What do you expect me to say?  Oh, it my honour for you to ever suggest that, of course, of course, you may!" said Lily (sarcastically).

"Well, duh!" said Beverly like it would be the most obvious thing in the world.

"You guys are sick do you know that!?  I really have no clue how your mind works, Harrington! (Beverly's last name), and get your slimy hands off my armoire, slut!" shouted Lily angrily and impatiently.

"Bitch." Said Beverly and left to get ready for breakfast.  James just stood gaping there like a brainless dummy.

"_Hell-O!_" waving her hand in front of James' face.  "_Lea-ve_!" and stepped on his foot.

"What is your problem?" shouted James jumping up and down, "You, now will you go out, or watch me change?" said Lily ashamed of what she just said.  At least she doesn't have to worry about it.  James turned white really terrified and stopped hopping to rush out the door.

"The one time when I actually wake up early enough to take a shower so I can finally get rid of the grease lying on my hair.  James had to come waltzing in my room to ask me if I was ok? Arggghh!!!"  Lily soon got ready to meet Lucy and Amber in the common room.

"Good Morningggggggg!" sang Amber.

"I wish I could say the same thing," moaned Lily.

"What's wrong, care to tell us about it?" asked Lucy.  Lily nodded and told them both about what happened.  Lucy felt sorry for her but Amber was another story.

"_That_ was a bad morning!?" shrieked Amber.

"Uh, ya!!" shouted Lucy and Lily like it was obvious.

"Are you kidding me?  I would've died to just experience what you did!" said Amber enviously.  Lily raised an eyebrow.  "I mean James, wearing nothing but his boxers! You are so lucky!" screamed Amber.

"Gee Amber, thanks for being supportive!" said Lily sarcastically.

"Sorry, but really!"

"Uh huh!  Well you leave me no choice but to tell you this," sighed Lily, "You see honey, he was there with Beverly, and I just woke them up from their party festival," said Lily with her fingers showing signs of quoting and unquoting.  Amber quieted.  She once dated James and well 'did it' with him on their first date and dumped her the next day.

"Ok so…fresh me up on our last class Luce.  I know we have Herbology, Potions, then Arithmancy"

"Um, I think it's Muggle Studies."  Lily was also excellent in Muggle Studies, being Muggleborn herself with a Muggle family and all.

"Oh cool, I wonder what we're gonna do?  Maybe we'll learn how to sew, cook, and knit!" said Lily excitedly.

"Uh, Lil, that's not a good thing." Said Amber and Lucy together seriously.

"Of course it is!  I mean, it's so impressive and excit—

"It's exciting to see James in an apron with oven-mitts!" laughed Amber and Lucy.

"Hardy-har-har, I share your joy." Said Lily sarcastically again (A/N: She's got some attitude, huh?).

"Oh, c'mon, it _is_ just a little funny!" said Lucy.

"Ya, I guess," Lily laughed.  "Hey Amber, do you still have your 'What If' ball from Zonko's?"

"I always carry it Lily dear." Said Amber cluelessly handing Lily the clear transparent crystal ball.  "What for?"

"You'll see…" said Lily.  Then Lily put the ball in plane mode (flat-screen).

"Okay, what if James started cooking and did a horrible job at it."  The screen turned white and sparkles flew over, showing James, with an apron, frying something on a cooking-pan and taking out another pan filled with burnt cookies from the oven and dropping them on the floor on his bare foot.  It then looked like James was cursing, but they couldn't hear anything.

"Gosh Amber, maybe you should get the sound version—" started Lucy but was interrupted by the burst of laughter from Lily.  Lily was holding her stomach and her hair was flopping in front and in back of her face.

"See Lil, that's just what you need, a good laugh like that!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Quiet!  Both of you!" shushed Amber.  There was a girl coming out of a doorway, but there was a flash and the motion picture disappeared.  Lily knocked it off of Amber's grasp by accident.  Then someone who was passing by accidentally knocked Lily spilling chocolate milk all over her uniform.  Lily tried to brush off some milk off.

"Is anybody _not_ going to knock something on me?!" said Lily irritated.  And then, not noticing that the person responsible was still there.

"I am _so_ sorry, um Miss…" said a guy putting out his hand.  Lily just gaped at him, she knew who he was, well, she forgot.

"Oh, uh—Lily E-Evans, it's totally okay though, I didn't like the robes anyway…" laughing nervously.  And took his hand to shake it.

"I'm Amos Diggory.  Wait, I know you, you're in my Arithmancy class aren't you"

"Ya." Said Lily shyly.

"Hey, aren't you that guy that stole James' date from last year's Halloween Ball and got into a big fight over him?  Like aren't you that guy who James totally hates, loathes, despi—" asked Amber knowing rather a lot about James, (especially if you got the position of VP for James' fan club).

"Amber, I think he gets what you're trying to say!" said Lily giving her the signal to shut up.

Amos laughed lightly.  "I wouldn't steal any girl from any guy intentionally.  I ask girls out, and what I expect for answer is either a 'yes' or a 'no'."

"Sorry for interrupting your little convo, Ame, but we're running late," said Bernie Macmillan.

"Sorry Lily, but I do have to go, it was nice talking to you though, and sorry again for the spill," said Amos walking out of the Great Hall.  And that's when Lily fell in love with Amos Diggory.   Lily was dreaming about him.  Like what it would be like to sit in a balcony watching the moon and the stars with Amos arms around her waist…

"Li-_ly_!" whined Lucy and Amber.

"What?!" said Lily angry for interrupting her daydream. 

"'I didn't like the robes anyway?'  What's up with that?  That was _so _lame.  They are our uniform, nobody likes them, except the guys who look under girls' skirts _and_ did you know there was someone who was going to walk in!" said Lucy.

"What?" said Lily confused.

"In the 'What If' crystal ball.  There was someone who was going to walk in, We wanted to know who it was!" said Lucy.

"Well, s_orry_" said Lily sounding the least bit sorry.

"Imagine if that happened though, it would be so funny!" laughed Lucy.

"Yeah!  But nobody said it couldn't.  Like ya, it's a 'What If' ball, but if you ask the right questions, it just might happen.  Not all of them do come true, 'cause you're asking what if but if you ask a certain question that is somehow interrelated with fate's plan, then it'll obviously come true.  I had that happen to me a couple of times."

"Uh huh," replied Lily not caring.

Lucy was just looking around the Great Hall and spotted Snape.  He was looking at their direction.  Even when Lucy was glaring at him back, he didn't seem to notice.  Snape just sat there scooping his porridge with his spoon that kept missing his mouth.  Lucy tried to match at what or _whom _Snape was staring at.  Lucy then found the answer to that, it was Lily!  Lucy tapped Amber's shoulder and showed her what she was talking about.  Amber grinned.

"Lily, maybe we should check how would you and your secret admirer would be like in the future, married!" exclaimed Amber.  Lucy smirked.

"Oh! Stop it Amber, Amos would never have a crush on _me_." Said Lily.

"Whoa, wait a minute, you like Amos don't you?" asked Lucy.  Lily blushed.

"You're right though, Lil, he would never have a crush on you in the state you're in, like look at you—," Lily frowned, "Look at your hair, it's all greasy and bushy with **_major_** splits on the end, like your hair totally screams 'help, help me, save me from _her_' and those nails, they need a major manicure, don't BITE your nails!  It's all so uneven, ahhhhhh!  Fashion crisis!  And you wear overalls!  Ewwww, like, _overalls_!  Wear caprice and tank tops!  And your face—"

"Amber! Stop!" shouted Lucy.

Though Amber continued not hearing what Lucy just said, "it's all pimply.  You have acne issues girl!  And those eyebrows, they need—"

"**_Am-ber!_**" shouted Lucy and Lily loud enough so she could stop.

"Thanks Amber, that makes me feel so much better!  Now I know how you really feel about me," said Lily sarcastically.

"Whoops…"

"Anyway, back to the subject," continued Lucy.

"What subject?" asked Lily curiously.

"We were saying how you and your secret admirer would be like as couple, and then a 'married' couple…"

"If you're going to say James Potter, you can flush that thing down the toilet because James and I will never, _ever_ be a couple and do couple stuff like, kissing and making out," said Lily as she took a moment to shiver, "let alone getting married!"

"Would you just be quiet, and let _us_ do the talking?!" asked Lucy impatiently.

"Like ya, ewwww, I mean-you with my James, ugh! I mean look at your eyebrows—" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Hello!" waved Lucy impatiently.

"Ya, well, anyway, we were talking about you and—" Amber waved her hand over the screen "Sevy Snape.."

"Put that away now!  That is so _not_ funny!  I rather marry James Potter!" said Lily quite taken aback.

"Be careful what you wish for…" said Lucy.

"_Puh_-lease, you know perfectly well that won't happen." Lily pronounced.

"I'm just saying," continued Lucy.

"Well don't," said Lily firmly.

"Anyway…we better go to class," said Lucy.  All three girls got up from their chair.

"Um, Lil, what about your robes, I mean if you think I'm going to be walking with someone who has dried chocolate milk on their robes, then you're wrong."

"Fine. Let's go Luce," said Lily pulling Lucy with her.

"Hey! I meant the other way around!" said Amber.  Lily groaned and pointed to her robe.

"Lavio!" and the stains disappeared.

"See, that's all you need to do…" continued Amber.

"You know, sometimes I wonder why you weren't sorted to Slytherin…I mean, hello, I'm your fellow cousin, and here I am getting _un_fellowy comebacks from my own cousin." Said Lily.

"Ya, ya, ya," said Amber not listening to a word Lily was saying. (She was too busy thinking about James).

"Hey Amber, Why aren't you part of Amos' fan club?  He is so much better!  Like he's not a date-and-dumper kind of person.  Like James totally hurt you and your still hanging out with him, and being VP for his fan club?" asked Lily.

"Why aren't you in Amos' fan club?!" snapped Amber rather angrily for mentioning that against James like that…it was considered blasphemy *gasps*.  Lily blushed.  

After, Lily and Lucy went to their first three classes.  As usual, Lily earned some points for her classes, much to James' disappoint.

*        *  
**    **  
******  
**    **  
*        *

After Lily finished her first three periods, she was walking to her last class, Muggle Studies.

"I'm so excited!" cried Lily.

"Me too…" said Lucy sounding the least bit excited.

"Here we are…" The students from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw entered the Muggle Studies classroom.

"Oh, good afternoon, class!" greeted Professor Lovegood.  "I have a surprise for you all…"Professor Lovegood smiled; she was Lily's favourite teacher.  But little did the class expect what their surprise was.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[3198 words in this chappie (without this)]

(A/N: Finally I got this chapter done.  Phew!  I hope this chapter was good.  I'm not sure if I did put a cliffhanger, but anyway.  I hope you enjoyed it.  Sorry for the sarcasm in this chapter.  Ok, now tell me what you think.  Thank you Mary.  Until next time readers!).

**Review! Review! Review!**


	3. What A Surprise!

(A/N: Hi again!  Well since I took so long to do my second chapter, I decided to start on my third a tad little earlier.  This was supposed to be part of the second chapter but I decided to divide it; it would still work as another chapter.  So here it is.  But I think this will be a short chapter.)

This chapter is really bad.  I'm serious, no I'm really **serious **[No, *I'm* Sirius!, 'Shut up, Padfoot, hehhe, sorry], this chapter is _bad_, and it's really boring.  Well enjoy, if you can, next chapter will be better, promise. The chapter is basically an explanation with dialogue.

**Disclaimer:**** You know that I so didn't make up the Harry Potter characters. Though, characters you're not familiar with are my characters _(unless you forgot)_. And the plot, you could say, is sort of mine _(not that I intended to copy others.)_**

**Kim the writer: **Thank you, glad you enjoyed my story and thanks for the tip

**Christy Corr: **LOL, thx, couldn't have done it without you!

**LilyQueen:** Yes, I will write more and yes, I know she's a b*tch, it makes the story so typical, doesn't it?

**StRaWbErrY KaWAii:** I loved your story and thank you SO much for being my beta-reader

*****Stuff between Square brackets '[ ]' is by Kris' (my editor/beta-reader)  I guess if you dun like it, you could tell me on your reviews, but I think they're nice…whatever people……….*****

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Seems Like Forever** by _sUsiE-cLoVer_

__

******

Last time on 'Seems Like Forever'  [LOLZ, like a TV show! Hehehehe, sorry ~_^] 

_"Here we are…" The students from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw entered the Muggle Studies classroom._

"Oh, good afternoon, class!" greeted Professor Lovegood.  "I have a surprise for you all…" Professor Lovegood smiled; she was Lily's favourite teacher.  But little did the class expect what their surprise was.

******

Chapter 3: What a surprise!

The class got really excited, then realized this was school, it was _probably_ a pop quiz or something academic.  The class groaned.

"Now come on, let's start over again, shall we?" started Professor Lovegood.

"Good Afternoon, class!"

"Good Afternoon, Professor Lovegood!" said the class in a robotic tone.

"Now, like I said, I have a surprise for you…" The class groaned again, "If you are thinking it's a pop quiz, you better guess again…" The class lightened up.

"It's a project." The class groaned _again_, "Now, now, it's a fun project, one that will last for practically the whole year."  Sirius shot his hand up in the air.

"Yes, Mr. Black?"

"Professor, I was just going to say that if the project consists, of cooking, sewing, and all the women stuff," The girls threw stuff at him, "Hey, hey!  Anyway, I would like to inform you that I cannot do this project, because I think it hopeless for me to learn mitting," informed Sirius.

"Mr. Black, you are already hopeless in this class, and it's knitting [oh, hahahaha]," muttered Professor Lovegood jokingly.  The class was like Oh-ho!

"I'm just playing with you Mr. Black, no we are not going to do that [haha, I like this teach, shes all like, just playin, just playin]," The class gave a sigh of relief, "Oh no!  It's something _much_ more interesting…" said Professor Lovegood.  The class erupted in worries.

"Calm down!  Can I tell you what it _is_ first?" insisted the professor.  The class fell silent.

"You're going to be married!" said Professor Lovegood excitedly.  The class dropped their mouths and gaped at their professor as if waiting to say, "I'm joking!"  But it never came. [HAHAHAHHH!!! I laugh at the poor souls]

Then Sirius bursted, "B-B-But professor!  We can't get married, we're too young!"

"You know what I mean, it's just a project.  Besides, Mr. Black, you don't know who will be your wife yet, you might like her.  This project is for all 7th-years with Beauxbatons, all right?  Durmstrang, unfortunately, does not have that course, so it's just Hogwarts and Beauxbatons." [OoOoO]

"It's true, I don't know who my wife is yet!" exclaimed Sirius.

"_Excellent_ discovery, Mr. Black!" congratulated Professor Lovegood clapping her hands while the class snickered. [HAHAHA, sarcastic, love her already]

"Why, thank you, Professor!"  Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I will explain this project without further ado," started Professor Lovegood, "You see, this project has been a new idea that I find extremely helpful in the future.  Some of you may marry someday and some of you, well, won't [HAHA, how blunt].  Remember that this class is to study Muggle behaviour and remember that they are human just like we are, so you will indeed find that you live a life similar to those, without magic.  The purpose of this project is to see how Muggles live a married life.  Now for this project, it will count a lot!  So I do hope that you will work hard on this.  This project is rather interesting since brains, meaning how intellectual you are, does not do much.  What you need to succeed is mostly co-operation.  You need to understand your partner.  Like really, you're married, for crying out loud. 'Tis only natural to know more about your partner." Professor Lovegood took a deep breath and continued [she did that all in one breath? …Wow…], "So…do I make it perfectly clear that you are not allowed to use magic?  Of course, you will need it for your other school courses.  This project, like I said before, will count immensely because your other courses will help.  You will need a baby in your family," The girls got all excited at the mention of a baby.

"You don't mean we have to conceive a baby, _the normal way_, do you?" asked Sirius.

"Dear me child!  Use your common sense Mr. Black, of course not!  I expect all of you, at least _most_ of you, to still be virgins!" exclaimed Professor Lovegood.  Nobody said a word. [LOL!]

"Oh my lord!  A-Anyways back to the subject.  I mean you must know a potion to make a baby—This baby, unfortunately, will be disposed later on, they are not real, but they feel and act like real babies, so beware.  Other stuff would be mentioned later."  Professor Lovegood took a deep breath again to get rid of the shock easier.  "As I've said, this project is worth—"

"We _know_!" said the class annoyingly.

"Okay, okay and remember— oh, never mind!" started Professor Lovegood.

"Class, this project is so similar to life that when this really happens to you, you will be ready, you will be experienced, you will know what to do, and you can correct your past mistakes." instructed Professor Lovegood gently.  A student raised up his hand, Sirius.

"Yes, Mr. Black," said Professor Lovegood lazily. [HAHA, always a question, huh?]

"Well, how are we supposed to do this project?  As you said, this is worth immensely so how will we have time to do our project.  I know that we have almost the whole year, but we have projects, assignments, and homework to worry about as well, right?"

"Good question!" said Professor Lovegood brightly. "Well, come on we don't give that much work!  Some of what you learn is part of this project so you are doing it at the same time and we, teachers, are lowering your 'homework' by just a little, but it's your responsibility to make sure it's done.   So on Fridays every week, you will dedicate your time on your marriage.  Do not worry about missing the same classes (they follow a 9-day cycle schedule).  Everybody nodded and then Lucy raised her hand.

"Yes Ms. Hayden?"

"Um, when and how will we choose our husbands/wives?  We are going to choose our '_partners_' right?" asked Lucy while turning to Sirius thinking if they had to be arranged, she would have anyone but him.

"Oh!" Professor bit her lip, "I'm sorry about that, but you will be arranged," The class gasped and looked at her disbelievingly (Lucy was terrified) and continued, "Well, you see, it's just that we find that you will not work well with someone you choose, it's distracting, and it's probably for the best…" The class erupted with arguments. [MWAHAHA, and the plot thickens, dun dun dun!]

"I know it might be hard to work like this, but marriage isn't easy.  You have to work hard on it, _no matter what_," said Professor Lovegood.  The class groaned.

"Anyways, the general steps of this project are: marriage proposal, the wedding, wedding reception, lessons from Charms, Transfiguration, definitely Potions, a little bit on Herbology, History, and I think that's about it for that part, well anyway then there is the birth of your baby—" said Professor Lovegood brightly but was interrupted _again_ (these students are so undisciplined, huh?) [sounds like my classrooms, lol]

"Professor! Birth? Are you crazy?! We can't do that at this age!" shouted a girl sitting next to Lily.

"No Ms. Berry, I am perfectly sane.  Yes…birth, well when you get pregnant, you eventually give birth, _painful_ step of the maternal league," answered Professor Lovegood emphasizing on the 'painful'.

"Well, thanks for making us feel _so much_ better, I bet we'll have loads of fun!" said Lucy sarcastically, still eyeing Sirius, who snickered at her.  Lucy rolled her eyes.

"_Hem, hem,_" coughed Professor Lovegood (NOT like that Umbridge woman, if you can even call her one).  "All of you will choose a job from a department and there are many.  But you have to sign up as soon as possible before they are full.  You must choose the top three of your choices," explained Professor Lovegood handing the students a piece of parchment with a list of jobs and three lines.  "Choose wisely and fill out these forms, then hand them back to me.  After you've been assigned to your job, you will have sort of like training that will be taught by its staff member for 50 minutes."  She paused.  "All right? Now, any questions?"  The class didn't move.  "Okay, well, if you have any questions, I will be more than happy to help you," smiled Professor Lovegood.  The bell rang and everybody got up to pack their bags.  "Have fun with your TRL projects!" said Professor Lovegood.  That's what the project was called that stood for The Real Life. [LOL, MTV a little, here? Haha, no, real world…]

Lucy and Lily hopped off their seats.

"Oh! I can't wait for the guys at Beauxbatons to arrive at Hogwarts! This is so cool!" said Lucy excitedly.

"Ya, I guess.  You always have a thing with French boys don't you Luce?" said Lily unenthusiastically.

"Yup! Wait, is there something wrong Lils, you seems quite down, I thought Muggle Studies was your all-time favourite class?" said Lucy slightly confused.

"It _is_!  But I don't know, I mean I don't think this…this project is such a good idea, what if he takes advantage of me?  What if I have to do all the work while he's on some hot date?" said Lily disgustingly, "What if it's _Potter_!"  Lucy smiled and the next second, her smile faltered to a scowl. [Hmmm…I DO wonder if it will be potter…hmmmmmmmmmmmm]

"Oh my God!  What if Sirius gets to be my h-h-h-_husband_?!" shrieked Lucy and hyperventilated. [I wonder bout that one too]

"Just breathe, Luce, brea-" soothed Lily.

"What do you think I'm doing?" snapped Lucy.

"Well sorry for trying to help!" frowned Lily.

"Sorry Lily, it's just the mere feeling of holding my hand on the Muggle Studies _altar_ and - and looking straight into my eyes and saying 'I do' and-" Lucy gulped,  "the worst part is – is-" Lily just examined her nails, they were uneven!  All crooked and stuff! 

"Would you get on with it?" snapped Lily.

"The worst part is the 'you may kiss the bride' thingy!" shouted Lucy and bumped into something hard.

"Watch where you're going Miss _Ha-ten_!" snapped Sirius with three girls following him.  Lucy just stood there shocked at what just happen.  Sirius smirked.

"What? No remark?  This is so unlike you Miss Hayden…" said Sirius coolly.

"Shut up!  I just bumped into something and _accidentally_ felt something super small.  At first I stood there thinking if you were stung by a Dragon-Bee, but _then_ I realized it was you dick!" said Lucy confidently.  Lily snorted. [ahhh, so mean]

"Bitch," said Sirius, "and hey Evans, little advice, never have a bikini in your wardrobe," said Sirius eyeing Lily up and down, "…if you have one that is.  I mean where do you go to find your size?" asked Sirius curiously.  That did it for Lucy.  He can insult her all he wants but he _cannot_ insult Lily.  Lucy got into a punching position aiming for Sirius' nose but thought better of it.  Lily was trying to restrain her friend and told her it was okay, but no, she wasn't strong enough.  Maybe Lucy should save a punch for his nose another day.  Instead, Lucy punched him in the lower stomach…hard (no, not in that area…nope).  Sirius grabbed his stomach. Oh! The pain!

"You know my mother told me to take Karate lessons that I so didn't want.  But she said, 'you'll need it.'  And guess what?  Mothers know best!" said Lucy.  The girls tried to help Sirius to the Hospital Wing and swore to her more, but Lucy took no offence, he deserved that so badly.

"Feel better?" asked Lily.

"Almost…" replied Lucy honestly.

"Well, look at it this way, I mean there are two schools participating, right?  Hogwarts and Beauxbatons.  Now, how much of a chance do you have, to get Sirius as your 'husband'?" grinned Lily.  Lucy smiled. 

"Thanks Lily!  You're the best!" said Lucy and hugged her.

"No prob- Ahhhh!  Luce you're squeeeeeezing me!" shouted Lily.  Lucy let go and muttered 'sorry'.

******

"Oh my God! That is _so_ unfair!" said Amber after she heard about the TRL project.

"I know!" said Lucy and Lily.

"I mean, **_I_** could've been James' wife! Me! I can't believe this!" shrieked Amber angrily.  Lucy and Lily blinked. Amber wasn't thinking about the same thing when they were talking about injustice (TRL project).

"Amber, you are so weird!  Has anyone told you that before?" asked Lily.

"What are you talking about?  Lily, that project is so cool, why was I born a year later?!" sighed Amber.  "And extra bonus, French boys!" shrieked Amber excitedly giving a high-five to Lucy who shrieked as well.  Lily just shook her head.  How was she going to get through this year?  She doesn't know.  All she knows is that this will be no ordinary year. Lily buried her head in her hands and thought, 'This is going to be one long year…'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[2445 words in this chap (without this)]

(A/N: Yes, I know this chapter is boring and yeah.  I was going to put more things in this chapter but I finally thought against it.  Sorry for the timing.  I'll try to update sooner.  I'll promise to try… Anyway, tell me what you think about this chap, flamers are totally allowed, actually I'm expecting some, and I'd be surprised if there weren't any.  I would like to thank you for your wonderful reviews *blows kisses*.  Thank you **StRaWbErrY KaWAii** for beta-reading this chapter and future ones.)

**Review! Review! Review!**

[B-R/n: MWAHAHAHA, fabuloso, keep on a-going! I sense a bias on French dudes…lol, just playin with ya! ~.^]


	4. Match Me

(A/N: This chapter was supposed to be part of chapter 3 but I decided to put it as chapter 4.  This story, I've noticed, is moving very slowly.)

**Disclaimer:**** You know that I so didn't make up the Harry Potter characters. Though, characters you're not familiar with are my characters _(unless you forgot)_. And the plot, you could say, is sort of mine _(not that I intended to copy others.)_**

****

Just want to say, "Oh! You guys are so sweet! *puts one hand on her lips and fans her other hand while crying* Siriusly, (hehe) I don't know what I'd do without you people *blows kisses*! Whoa that was dramatic…Anyways, some individual my reviewers.

**Christy Corr: **Thank _you_, my first reviewer EVER! I'm thinking of writing other stories.  Like on notepad, I have a list of ideas for stories, (and I uploaded the file on Fanfiction.net), I have exactly **17** other ideas at this moment and I just keep adding and adding.  This story idea just happens to be number six. *sighs*

**Smiley Mary:** Quite all right and what 'what if…' thing do you mean?  I don't really hurt myself.  I'm just a 14-year-old Chinese gal who has weird self-esteem.  Yes, I knew it was you.  I should be the one thanking you, you are really sweet (and in life outside computers and internet, I like hardly say 'sweet', but I'm too happy to care =P).  I also love how you changed your pen name.  I didn't know you were always smiley (which is, BTW very good), but you make a lot of people smile =), see there I go again.

**Dream*Kitty:** Thx, and I hope I will.

**kim the writer: **Aw really? I may never understand how you would think it's surprising to get a flame, I hope I updated soon enough.  I absolutely love your encouragement. (Pssst, this story does not rock and I'm not just saying that to be one ironic author, but am I up to decide???)

This is going to be one **long** chapter, well I find it long.  Well, the longest for now.

My friend told me that her other friend's friend wrote this story.  It has nothing to do with Harry Potter though, but it is a Romance/Angst type.  I didn't quite read it, but I will.  I'm kind of busy with this.  So ya… visit: there is a summary there, so just check it out!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Seems Like Forever** by _sUsiE-cLoVer_

******

Last time on 'Seems Like Forever' 

_"Amber, you are so weird!  Has anyone told you that before?" asked Lily._

_"What are you talking about?  Lily, that project is so cool, why was I born a year later?!" sighed Amber.  "And extra bonus, French boys!" shrieked Amber excitedly giving a high-five to Lucy who shrieked as well.  Lily just shook her head.  How was she going to get through this year?  She doesn't know.  All she knows is that this will be no ordinary year. Lily buried her head in her hands and thought, 'This is going to be one long year…'_

******

Chapter 4: Match me!

Lily woke up.  It was 6 a.m.  She just couldn't sleep, with what's coming up the next day, Lily was freaking out with anxiety.  God, she hated that feeling, she never had that feeling.  There comes a day when changes are going to happen, _big_ changes.  Today was the day, where she will get to be stuck with a guy either from Hogwarts or Beauxbatons for a whole year.  

'Oh my luck!  What better way is there to dedicate your last year at school?' thought Lily banging her head on her headboard.  "Well, better get up!  Time to wash your hair Lily…" said Lily.  She got up and headed to her bathroom.  When was the last time Lily washed her hair?  'Was it two months ago?  No, I think like a month and a week.'  Lily shook her head and undressed to take one long clean shower.  Lily started to sing (and can sing pretty well)

_"__I'm not your average type of girl_

_I'm gonna show the world_

_The strength in me_

_That sometimes they can't see   
I'm about to switch my style_

_And soon things may get wild_

_But I will prove   
I can conquer anything"_

(if you want to write this, maybe you should, in the end.)

Actually, what kept her going through these years is a little dancing, since she didn't have enough energy to dance (dancing makes her hungry).  The thing that Lily loves to do is to sing.  All her fears, worries, and anger just flow out of her mouth beautifully.  _Nobody_ knows that she can sing like that.  Not even Lucy, her family, or Amber, or anybody, and she doesn't want anybody to ever know until she's ready.  It was her little secret.  Nobody would've ever guessed that Lily could sing.  She didn't really have the pop star image.

***FLASHBACK***

Lily was listening to the radio and she was listening to 'Through The Rain' (by Mariah Carey, but let's just say it's someone else, since it's in the 70's).  She heard that song many times before on the radio, and when the chorus came, she put the volume down, she sang so strongly even on the high notes.  Lucy was visiting and Lily totally forgot about that.   Rose (Lily's mom) heard that voice along with Lucy, so they rushed upstairs and caught her singing.

"What?" asked Lily.

"Lily, you-you were singing!" cried her mother proudly.  Lily searched for an excuse and then Lucy, who was behind Rose, stepped aside.

"Oh sorry, Luce!  I totally forgot you were coming over!" said Lily giving her best effort to change the subject.

"Lily, you were singing so good!" said Lucy.

"You guys crack me up," said Lily stiffening a laugh, "Me? Singing? No no, I was putting up the volume of this song, and-and, I got distracted by it, so I lowered the volume.  If the voice was good, then it's this singer here."  Lucy and Rose nodded seeming a little disappointed.

"Okay, okay, let me sing for you, it's true I _was_ singing a _little_…" Lily started to sing in a croaky sheepish voice.  Lucy and Rose were restraining themselves to cover their ears.  Lily stopped and hid a satisfied smile.  Now everybody could've bought

"Well, um-Lils, that was, er- great!" said Lucy encouragingly, but everybody knew that was so not the idea.

"Really, you think so?  Maybe I should sing some more!" said Lily.

"Oh Lily, er- you know we don't have enough money to send you to audition Pop Idol (which is BTW a British version of American Idol, if you didn't know.  Simon just _happens_ to be a judge, but not in this contest. I'm just mentioning Pop Idol…) All right sweetie, I'm so sorry, flower." Said Rose soothingly.  

"Sure Mum," said Lily faking a sad smile.

"Anyways," said Lucy interrupting, "Lily, let's go and do what we do at summer!"

***END FLASHBACK***

Lily smiled and got out of shower.  After she got ready for the day, with her hair still bushy, but smelling better (no grease, thank the Lord!  I was quite disgusted myself.  Who doesn't wash their hair for almost one and a half months?), she went through her common room that she shared with the arrogant James Potter and walked to the Great Hall for breakfast.  There she met her best friend, Lucy and her really special cousin, Amber.

"Hey there Lily!" greeted Amber smiling.

"Yeah, what's up?  Oh! I can't believe it's today.  I'm so nervous!" started Lucy.

Lily intervened before Lucy started rambling – which Lily knew she would do. "Just chill Luce, chill until the time comes, _then_ you can panic."

"Gee thanks, Lily.  Don't know what I'd do without you," said Lucy sarcastically.  Lily smiled.

"Hey Amber, you planning on making any moves on zee Frensh 'otties?" asked Lucy curiously.

"Now, now Lucy.  Why would she do that?  She can't be unfaithful to her _dear_ Jamesie-Poo…" cooed Lily sardonically.  Though, Amber was serious.

"Lily, how sweet of you to understand," said Amber sweetly and hugged Lily.  Lucy and Lily just rolled their eyes.

"But!" started Amber, startling the both of them, "A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do!"

"All right!" cheered Lucy.  Even though Lucy hangs with Lily, (Lucy does have other popular friends too) she still has that girly touch to her: the _boys!  Keyword of every girl's life: Boys, well, Guys…_

"We gotta go, Lils; class starts in fifteen minutes," said Lucy.

"You are so prompt and organized, Luce!" whined Lily.

"You're welcome.  I don't like to be an agenda, but hey, we have Muggle Studies; I'm too excited on what we're gonna learn!" said Lucy excitedly.  Everybody around the table stared at her, shocked.

"Lucy!  Did you just say, you're excited to _learn_!?" chuckled Frank Longbottom.

"Laugh all you want, I'm going.  Lily are you _coming?_" asked Lucy exasperatedly.

"All right!  All right!" said Lily angrily picking up her books.  Lily lazily stood up and followed Lucy slouching.

"Stand up straight and walk properly!" barked Lucy.  Lily jumped and did what she demanded.

"Would you cool it? I know you're nervous, but seriously!" said Lily.

"Lily! Please, just stop! I wanna panic, so just _be quiet!" groaned Lucy, a little too loud._

"That time of the month, Hayden?" asked Sirius coolly from behind.  Lucy narrowed her eyes.

"Stay calm.  Don't let him get to you!  Just walk away," whispered Lily.  Lucy thought about this for a moment.  She so wanted to hurt him severely, but her friend was right. Moreover, Lily was Head Girl, so she could take points off Lucy for starting a fight – she would have to, or else someone else  would, so Lucy resisted.  The Marauders walked faster and started laughing; when he passed Lucy, he smirked and snickered.

"So," said Lucy a little roughly, "What did you choose for your top three jobs?" asked Lucy.

"Hmmm, I picked 'Discovery of Muggle Artefacts Office" for my first choice, 'Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office' for my second, and, well, 'Auror' for my third choice." Replied Lily.

"Auror?" asked Lucy astonished.  "Aw, Lily, I don't have any of the same as yours!"

"Yeah, the first two, is what I really want to do.  I don't really want to be an Auror, but it's the best I can find that's at least a bit interesting," said Lily, "What did you pick?"

"Um, number one: 'Vocal Expressives', number two. 'Theatrics', and 'EMT Assistancy'" replied Lucy proudly.(A/N: Okay, words like 'expressives' and 'assistancy' are not real words, but it sounds better than Expression and Assistance)

"What's EMT?" asked Lily curiously.  "I was asking everybody what that was,"

"EMT, you know, Emergency Medical Technician.  I thought you would know Lily," said Lucy.  Lily didn't say anything.  She was too busy thinking. How lucky was Lucy.  She could choose Vocal Expressives (singing).  Lily wanted to do that more than her other choices.

_'Then why didn't you choose it, if you did?'_ thought Lily, wrestling with her head. _'Because.  What would people think?  They would all laugh at me, saying I don't look like one, etc…' thought Lily replying to herself._

_'Lily, do you care what people really think?'_

_'No, not really…"_

_'So?  Look, music is not about image.  Music comes from the heart and soul.  People listen to music, because, well, it_ sounds good_!'_

_'Still!'_ whined Lily.

_'This is _ridiculous,_ I'm not talking to you anymore!'  _

Lily felt as if a part of her had just stormed off.

_'Hey wait!'_  No answer came.

"_Hello_!  Anybody there?  Lily?  Lily! Snap out of it!" said Lucy trying to wake up Lily from wherever she was.  Lucy slapped her lightly, but not light enough.

"Hey!  What was _that for?!" screeched Lily._

"You were going to walk into a wall.  Come _on_, Muggle Studies is just a few steps away, so move your feet one in front of the other; you can do it slowly, if you want, we'll just miss this course…" said Lucy.  

Lily just rolled her eyes and said nothing.

***

"Okay class, is there anybody who finished making their choices for your profession ideas?" asked Professor Lovegood.  Many people handed their parchments, actually almost everybody in class did.  Lily was thinking quickly.  It wasn't due today, but spaces are limited.  Lily didn't know what to do.  Should she just choose Vocals?  Should she just go for what she put down?  Should she leave school? Should she fly to a foreign country?  

'_Life is so screwed up!'_  Lily just shook her head and handed in her parchment.

"Is that all for now?" 

The class said nothing.

"Okay, now remember, today you will, find out your wife/husband.  Are you all excited?" asked the Professor brightly.  Some students cheered and some groaned; Lily was one of them.  The class wasn't all that interesting, at least to Lily it wasn't.  

Professor Lovegood was talking about the evolution of Muggle technology as in airplanes, microwaves, electricity, television, wardrobe, and especially telephones.  Most of the class was amazed.  Lily answered a lot of questions and earned fifty points in that first class.  The next three classes were a complete bore.  Seriously, she was considering whether she should drop dead than to pay attention, not that people were.

***

It was 6:30 p.m.  Meanwhile in the Lily's dorm…

"Oh my God, I'm so hyper!  I can't wait!" shrieked Linda Florence.  Linda had dirty-blonde hair with amber-coloured eyes.  She was one of the popular people and the Marauder Girls and also hangs out with Lucy, but since her friends circle the Marauders almost all their spare time.  The M girls are like the most eligible girls that are 'allowed' to actually get the 'privilege' to touch a Marauder, to eat with them, and gets a chance to sit on their lap.  With all the faithful deeds Amber has done, she had not won to be part of the Marauder girls club, (yes, the Marauders get to choose them).  Linda, though, was part of it, and so was Christy 

"I hope I get Sirius, though, I mean, he is so gorge-_uss!" pronounced Linda._

"Yeah me too!  Yes, but James and Remmy, are still so cool!  It's just that Rem has to be so 'nice'; I mean Sirius has the bad-boy image all the way.  You can spot him a mile away!' cried Christy.  Christy Robbin had long blonde hair with light-blue eyes.  She was Heather Dumbledore's best friend  Heather also had long beautiful blonde hair with big [not really big as in humongous] deep blue eyes that has different sorts of blue mixed in it that guys would die for and is known as the 'hottest girl in the universe and in history'.  She was nice and fair to _everybody_.  She was nominated Yule Queen for two years already and was asked to be an M girl, but had refused.  And she was constantly told she was wasting it on a Slytherin. 

"Honestly, why are you so eager to start this project?" asked Lily wearily, "I mean, we're getting graded on how we live our lives!"

"Well, one thing is the _guy!" all the girls answered._

"So?  What if you get a really nerdy nerd?  Or, or, what if you get one of those type of guys like … _Snape_!" cried Lily disgustingly.  All the girls cried 'Ew' and 'Eugh', except for Heather.

"He's nice!" insisted Heather.  Everybody shook their heads violently yelling a no-way hosé!

"And what about birth? Ain't it gonna ruin your pretty figures?" asked Lily nicely.

"I hope not!" said Christy.  "I have a future ahead of me you know."

"Like _really_! I can't believe we have to go through that.  I really _do_ think that the teachers are crazy!  How about you Lily, isn't it going to ruin yours?" asked Linda.

"Lin! I don't have a figure!" replied Lily sadly.

"Now, don't put yourself down like that!" protested Lucy, Heather, Linda, and Christy.

"Why?  It's true!" insisted Lily.

"Look Lils, you're not all that bad.  What shampoo do you use?  You just have to care about yourself a little more," said Heather hugging her.  

"And Luce, why don't you like Sirius? He's a real great guy, once you really get to know him," asked Heather softly.

"Let me ask you something, does he ever put his arm around you, and nod at everything you say and constantly winks at you and when you giggle? Does he grin a huge grin that it almost looks like he's blushing?" asked Lucy rather speedily while taking a breath.  It took Heather a few seconds to answer that question.

"Well, _yeah_…" answered Heather.

"And does he _ever_ stop bugging you to join the M Girls Club saying there's a special spot there for you.  Does he stop staring at your body – _particularly at your butt – and never misses a day to compliment you?" asked Lucy once again taking another breath._

"Yeah, so?" said Heather slightly confused to the idea that this had nothing to do with her question.

"Then don't ask!  He's such a stupid little git and a major show-off.  He just wants me to be part of his fan club, and to be his personal whore or something," snapped Lucy.

"You know, Lucy, in the outside people might think you hate Sirius with all your life, but deep down, you know you like him," suggested Linda.

"Ew, Linda that's the meanest thing you ever said to me!" cried Lucy angrily.

"Well, you have to admit that he's a total hottie," said Christy.  Lily angrily put her books away.

"NO! HE IS _NOT_ HOT, and I hate him, I loathe him, I dislike him, I _detest him!" shouted Lucy indignantly.  Everybody looked down._

"We'd better go, it's dinner time and after that, you know –" suggested Lily quietly.  Everybody agreed and walked out.  When they walked out, they saw a 7th year girl weeping in a corner.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Lily soothingly.

***

Meanwhile, in the boy's dorm…

"So? Who _do_ you want Prongs?" asked Peter.

"I want _Heather_!  It's not fair!  What does she see in _Malfoy_?  He's slimy and pale and ewww!" whined James, "But French girls can please me.  I went to France once and –"

"You sound like a girl, James; Heather or Lucy for me," said Sirius.

"Lucy?  Why do you want her?  She'll make your year a living hell, Padfoot.  This is like … committing suicide!" said Remus.

"I want lots of beautiful children running around.  Lucy might be a cold fish, but I got the charm. Sooner or later, she'll be _begging_ to kiss me," replied Sirius coolly.

"Uh huh." doubted Remus.  'More like "dead man walking…"'  

"What about you, Moony?" asked James.

"I don't care, just not anybody overweight, or horrible to look at," answered Remus.

"Let's go.  We have to go eat now," said Sirius getting up.

"Hey!  What about me?  You didn't ask me!" squealed Peter.

"Okay…so what about you?" asked Sirius, not caring at all.  Peter looked up, pointing at his chin.

"Well, I don't know –" rambled Peter, not really finishing.

"Okay, then let's go!  I'm _starving_!" said Sirius leaving the door.  Peter scowled at him.

***

"What's wrong, Arabella?" asked Lily once again to the tall brunette sitting on the floor with her head buried on her knees.

"M-my b-b-boyfriend broke up w-with m-me, after I caught him m-m-making out with a Ravenclaw girl!" burbled Arabella, crying her eyes out.  

Then the Marauders walked by.

"Hello Linda, Christy, _Heather, _ladies," said Sirius flirtatiously.  The girls giggled and he smirked.  "Hayden, Evans," said Sirius loathingly.  Sirius didn't really notice Arabella, but Remus did.  "Is there something wrong, ma belle?" (A/N: You might think it means 'My Arabella' but I meant it as, how do I say it, like 'My beautiful young lady'.  Smooth, Remmy, smooth…) Arabella giggled and a smile crept up her Arabella's face.  Remus found that it was a pretty smile.

"Well, let's go," said James.

"Yeah, Arabella –" started Lucy.

"Call me Bella," insisted Arabella.

"Sure, Bella, do you mind joining us for dinner?" asked Lucy.

"Thanks," replied Bella.

***

In the Great Hall.  Lily and Amber talked a lot mostly.  The other girls had their own conversation.  Bella was one pretty girl when she wasn't crying.  Lily tried to cheer her up and, apparently, it was working.  She had a very pretty smile.  Dinner was, as usual, delicious.  Everybody was dismissed, except the 7th years, who waited rather patiently for The Beauxbatons students.

Then an owl from nowhere came in.  It landed in front of Professor Dumbledore and stuck its leg out so he could take the parchment.  The Headmaster did, read it, and then stood up, nodding at Professor McGonagall.  She stood up and tapped her goblet with a spoon.

"May I have your attention please? The Headmaster would like to inform you something," announced Professor McGonagall.  Then Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Students, I'd like to tell you that the students from Beauxbatons will not arrive tonight due to a slight delay.  They will arrive later tonight, but it will be very late.  We will do the matching tomorrow.  I'm sorry about this, just one more day all right?  Goodnight!" said Professor Dumbledore.  Everybody groaned and got up from their seats.

***

(A/N: Now, I just wanna let you know, I would've stopped it here, but since I'm nice, I will continue, maybe I'll do something evil later.)

The next morning, Lily got up and quickly dressed.  Lily now had a new friend, Bella.  She was really nice.  Anyways, Lily woke up woke up with a smile.  After she was ready she went to the Gryffindor common room and met Lucy and Bella there.

"Good morning, Lily!" greeted Lucy and Bella happily.  They walked to the Great Hall and ate their breakfast and chatted for a long time.  So long, that they lost track of time.  Lily, Lucy and Bella ran.  Lily ran and didn't watch where she was going.  She bumped into something or someone and fell back knocking all her books.  Lucy and Bella stopped running.

"I am so sorry!" said Lily gathering her books.  "I wasn't looking and-"

"No, eetz okeh.  I am very sorry," said a guy in a French accent.  Lily looked up and saw a tall and muscular handsome guy with dark-brown hair.

"W-w-well-" started Lily but was interrupted.

"We're late for a class, and we just had to get there in time, our Potions teacher is not that nice," said Lucy.  The French dude laughed lightly, it was those charming kind.  Lucy blushed.

"I'm André Delachère, you?" said André.

"I'm Lucy Hayden."

"I'm Arabella Figg, but you can call me Bella."

"And I'm Lily Evans."

"Well, very nice to meet you.  Well, I do not want you to get en trouble, en raison de moi," said André.

"Pardon me?" asked Bella.

"Désolé, I cannot communicate in Eengleesh dat well.  I mean to say, um, I do not want you to get in trouble beguz o' me." Answered André very politely.

"Oh! That's all right, do you need any help?" asked Lucy.  Lily couldn't say anything, she was in awe of André's dazzling looks.

"(1)Merci de votre offre, mais je suis très bien," replied André, "(2)Peut-être je vous reverrai, mademoiselles," and walked off.

"What did he just say?" demanded Lily.

"I don't know, but we better go now," said Lucy getting out of her trance.

(A/N: **1-**Thank you for your offer, but I'm fine and **2-** Maybe I will see you again, ladies)

The rest of the day was pretty typical.  Boring and boring.  The girls just couldn't stop thinking about that André guy.  After classes ended.  They had a delicious dinner and some Beauxbatons students sat in Gryffindor and others sat somewhere.

(A/N: And now for some entertainment…)

"André!" squealed Heather.  "Comment allez-vous?" (How are you?) asked Heather pecking him in both cheeks who in turn hugged her tightly.  Lucius was watching them enviously.  Obviously, a lot of people were surprised that Heather could speak in French with a very French accent.  All the guys were jealous of André, because it seems like he's flirting with her.  And all the girls were jealous of Heather, because it seems like she's flirting with a really hot guy, and she has a boyfriend!

"Mais j'suis bien et toi?" asked André (I'm good, and you?)

"Bien, bien.  Oh ! Je te manque beaucoup!  Comment est Michelle?" asked Heather (Good, good.  Oh!  I miss you so much.  How is Michelle?)

"Elle est encore un peu malade, mais elle va mieux," replied André sadly.  (She's still a little sick, but she's getting better.)

"Je suis si désolé.  Mais asseyez-vous, Monsieur. Nous sommes supposons de manger maintenant," said Heather sarcastically. (Now, sit down, mister.  We're supposed to be eating now.)

"Avant, je veux te donner quelque chose," said André, reaching out his pocket for something. (But first, I want to give you something.)  André pulled out a small velvet box and handed it to Heather.  Now they were the centre of attention, but they didn't notice, since there were murmurs in the background.  

Heather opened the box and found a silver ring with writing on the surface of it.  'Des Amis pour toujours' with carvings on them.  Heather squealed and hugged him tightly who hugged her back.  

That was the last straw!  Lucius had it.  He stood up and walked over the Gryffindor table and put his arm around Heather before she could say a million thank-yous.

"Heather, what do you think you are doing?!" asked Lucius angrily.  "You're not going to accept, are you?"  Heather was confused, then Dumbledore chuckled lightly that no one heard, but Heather did.  Now she understood.

"What if I said yes?" asked Heather.  Lucius was shocked and furious, he looked as if he was going to put the Cruciatus Curse on André; he, in turn, was _very_ confused.  After seeing Lucius' reaction, Heather started laughing.

"Il a pensé que vous me proposez pour vrai!" explained Heather, still in a fit of giggles.  (Lucius thought André was proposing to her) 

Lucius knew that they had had a serious relationship before.  Everybody from Beauxbatons was laughing/ all though it wasn't _that_ funny, but they were laughing at Lucius' reaction.  They all knew that André had a very deep relationship with Heather.  (She also learned the language from him.)

"You know, Lucius honey, and you should know what everything's about _before_ going hysterical," said Heather, pecking him on the lips.

"What?"

"Lucius, he was giving me a friendship ring, no biggie!  Look, it says, 'Des Amis pour toujours', which means 'Friends Forever'" said Heather snaking her arm around his neck and kissing him deeply, of course he kissed her back muttering an 'Oh!'.  Everybody was disturbed by this image.  Lily and James were scarred for life.  (A/N: If you are disgusted by this image, picture Lucius as Draco, you know, with short hair gelled back, or whatever that pleases you [Though a lot of people actually like ).  Dinner went rather smoothly after that.  Once again, the other students, except the 7th years from Hogwarts and Beauxbatons, were dismissed.

"Students, let the matching begin!" cheered Professor Dumbledore.  "Professor McGonagall will be passing a metal plate (not the ones you eat).  These plates which have a piece of glass on top will help you indicate your 'partners'."  The teachers cleared up the table and Madame Maxime explained the system to her students in French.  And then another table was placed in front of the Great Hall and two giant transparent containers appeared.  They were like giant goblets.

"After, you know whom you are partnered with, you may leave, if you wish," said Professor McGonagall as she passed those plates.  When she was done, the goblets spinned.  They were full of parchments with names on them.  One goblet was filled with the girls' names and the other for boys. Everybody kept their eyes fixed for a name to appear on the glace.  Match after match was whispered amongst the teachers.  

Lucy finally got her name and kept her head up with her arm resting on the table.  Arabella got her name too, but they waited for Lily to get hers before they left.  It was a long time before Lily got hers.  Then suddenly, Lily saw smoke behind the glass and her name appeared.  The girls left the Great Hall silently and promised to say nothing until they reached their dorms.

The girls could barely control their emotions.  Lily just shut her mouth very tightly.  They looked as if they will jump for joy or to jump off a cliff.  They went to Lucy's dorm; Lucy's roommates weren't there, so it was perfect. Not that they were bad people, but it was just better for the three of them.

"Should I get Amber? You are pretty close, right?" asked Bella suggestively.  Lucy and Lily nodded.  A few seconds later, Amber walked up the stairs.

"What's up, guys?  Did you guys start without me?" asked Amber.

"Nope, we were too good of friends to not start without you," said Lily sternly.

"Ok, so you first, Bella, who'd you get?" asked Amber.  Bella giggled and replied excitedly.

"I got-" Suddenly footsteps were marching to Lucy's dorm.  It was Heather, Christy, and Linda.

"Hey girls!" squealed Christy.

"You guys go first!" insisted Bella curiously.

"All right, I got Lucius!" said Heather.  Everybody was like 'wow, next!'

"I got Henri Thibodeau, dunno who he is but I just hope he's good-looking," said Christy.

"I got Christopher Manny; he's ok," replied Linda.  Everybody started to giggle for no apparent reason.

"You Bella, you were going to say…until some people interrupted," said Lucy meaning Christy, Linda, and Heather who replied with an 'oopsies'.

"I got…Remus Lupin!" squealed Bella with excitement.

"Luce?"

"I'm not going to tell you!" said Lucy stubbornly.

"That's not fair, we told us ours! *gasps* Is it _Snape_?" whined Linda.

"No! Of course not!  Fine, I got-" started Lucy and then muttered the name.

"What?" asked Lily.

"I got-" started Lucy again and muttered a name.

"Just say it!" yelled the girls impatiently.

"I got SIRIUS BLACK!  There I said it!  Happy now?" yelled Lucy angrily.  Everybody gasped.

"You got issues, girl!" said Amber.

"Next please!" insisted Lucy.

"That leaves you, Lil," said Amber.

"I, I g-g-got-" started Lily.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[4575 words here in this chapter without the A/N]

(A/N: And that's the end of that.  I told you I'll do something evil, though it's not _really_ evil to end it as a cliffie!  Anyways… if you want to know the song that Lily was singing in the showers, it was "Watch me shine" by Joanna Pacitti.)

**_I don't mean to be demanding, but could I have MORE REVIEWS please? Please? With a cherry on the top?  I know it's not that good but please…_**

**__**

*****Big thanks to **Christy Corr**, for beta-reading this chappie.*** **_Thank her._****

Can you **_ever_** guess who it is? says sUsiE-cLoVer nudging her elbow.

**a) ****_James Potter_****  
  
**

**b) **André Delachère  
  
****

**c) **Amos Diggory  
  
****

**d) **Another dude****


	5. A Simple Request

(A/N: Yes, here's the chapter everybody's waiting for.  The answer to the question, the twist and maybe some SB/LH action (doesn't mean love).  Keyword: maybe, so please don't be mad at me, if there isn't any.  Wait, should there be?  Some people might not like this 'couple'.  Tell me in your reviews, would you like a whole chapter dedicated to them, would you want at least a part just for them?)

**Disclaimer:**** You know that I so didn't make up the Harry Potter characters. Though, characters you're not familiar with are my characters _(unless you forgot)_. And the plot, you could say, is sort of mine _(not that I intended to copy others.)_**

I am so happy that I got more reviews.  Thank you so much, that's like two times than what I usually get.  Can it continue like that? Please? =)

**Christy Corr: **Yes, you are the first to review and thanks for beta-reading the chapter.  You did a great job!

**Detrix: **Yes, it's hard for her now, and the question is, will it be stay that way? ^__^

**Melissa: **Very cool guess, but is the end of that sentence James Potter?  You know, I was thinking of matching Lily and André together.  Guess, you'll just have to see.

**cOpykiTTen: **Are you sure Diana?  That was a weird review sis.

**MegHarts: **Thank you for the comment and like I said before, you'll just have to see if it's James

**kim the writer: **LOL, yes, poor Lucy, lol, don't we hope so?

**Musicizdbest: **Yes, I'll continue, but this takes so long =(

**Smiley Mary: **Nice guess and you will see in a matter of seconds.  You're kind of getting the vibe of this fic. =)

**alli: **It wasn't that evil, right?  Right?

**Silver winged fae: **LOL, wouldn't it be a good thing if Amber's list wasn't so long.  I just might do that but maybe a little different.  Thx though, that's very good.

**Luthien Vardamir: **I think writing is starting to be dangerous =).  Cool guess though.  

**HpLuvergurl16: **Yeah, I know what you mean, I start school on August 29th, 2003.  I'm going to have homework on the first day of school.  I really want to do as much as I can!

And if you do have time, I'm sure you do, because you're reading this, read my sister's fic.  It's called, "No More Miss NerdGirl" (Story ID: **1423194**), It's more famous…*sighs*

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Seems Like Forever** by _sUsiE-cLoVer_

******

Last time on 'Seems Like Forever' 

_"Next please!" insisted Lucy._

_"That leaves you, Lil," said Amber._

_"I, I g-g-got-" started Lily._

******

Chapter 5: A Simple Request

"Yes? Yes?!" rushed the girls impatiently.

(A/N: Now nobody guessed this.  Some of you were just kidding and then said 'James' but I also got André Delachère.  Whoever guessed A, B, or D…you are wrong.) 

"I got Amos Diggory!" answered Lily carefully.

"Shut up!" squealed Lucy hugging Lily.

"This is going to be a _disaster_," replied Lily firmly.

"What?  What are you talking about?  I thought you _liked _him!" whispered Lucy.

"I do, it's just that, I don't know how this will work out, you know?" said Lily.

"You'll do fine…" cooed Lucy, rubbing Lily's back.  

Lily smiled and walked out of Lucy's dorm after saying goodnight to the girls.  Lily was tired from all that wasted excitement.  It was definitely an amazing surprise to get Amos Diggory.  But he was a sure gentleman. [A/N: and there's proof too in GoF on the way to the Quidditch World Cup, eh?]  

Lily walked to the portrait of a beautiful blond mermaid, giggling and winking on a stone, also flipping her tail.  She muttered the password and the portrait swung open, revealing a passage leading to her common room that she and James had to share.  Oh, the luck indeed.  Once Lily droopily dragged herself to the common room.  She spotted James on top of a pretty black girl (Leila Johnson), obviously snogging, on _her_ couch.

_'I hate my life.  I hate it!  I hate it!'_ thought Lily heatedly.

"What happened to your _darling_ Beverly?  Geez, Potter.  Let this poor innocent girl live.  I don't think Beverly will let her off the hook or you after you and Harrington [Beverly] kept me all night yesterday, do you?" asked Lily mocking James lazily.  They knew she was there, but hadn't cared until Lily asked the question.  The girl jumped.

"Beverly? You slept with _Beverly_?  Oh my _God_, James, you are _so_ pathetic!  After you told me you dumped her like yesterday's trash," said the girl angrily and slapped him hard.  She stomped away glaring at him and muttering a 'thanks for the tip, girl' to Lily.

"Can you ever shut that little trap of yours?  Can you make anyone's life any more miserable than me?  Why can't you just leave me _alone_," shouted James intimidating Lily.

"N-no, but d-d-ditto for me!" stuttered Lily.  James smirked; Lily was such a vulnerable person.

"I doubt you would want me to leave you alone, you know, Oh come _on_, you know you want me," said James coolly.  Lily's anger was rising.  How _dare_ he say that?  That was preposterous!  As if! That son of a-.

"I rather kiss Snape!" challenged Lily and after realizing what she just said she felt dirty, very dirty (you know, being unclean…).

"Is that so?" said James raising an eyebrow cornering Lily.  Lily just wanted to escape.  That was her righteous priority.  Who would like to be stuck with _him_?  So, by 'accident', she kneed him in the groin and raced to her room before he recovered.  Once she got to her room, she just muttered to herself angrily how life is just so stupid and pointless and brings nothing but pain and suffering.  [A/N: Now, students, this is a very bad example that Lily is giving so I want you to not believe what she is saying, you got that?  Good.]

"Thank the Lord, I won't be stuck with _him_ all year long.  Well not as much anyway," snarled Lily.

***

Lily woke up the next morning with a huge headache.  She had to wait until James left; she didn't want to face him.  He left at the same exact time every single day, since she could remember.  Lily reluctantly changed and got ready, she opened the door.  It was 7 a.m. and he always left at exactly 7:13.  It was very annoying, though.  Lily had to be stuck with him in her sixth year and this year and she knew his morning schedule, which she found pretty odd.

_'My life must be really boring,' _thought Lily. _ 'It's always the same old thing…it's now 7:10.  First he clears his throat…' _James cleared his throat.  _'And opens the door…' _and he did so.  _'And yells out loud '"Today is another day"'_

"Today is another day," announced James proudly.

_'"Today is the day I get Heather Elizabeth Dumbledore…"'_

"Today is the day I get Heather Elizabeth Dumbledore," said James.

_'And takes his comb out and _tries_ to comb his hair,'_ and James did that and came out the door.  He stared at Lily's side of the place and left.  When the cost was clear, she left cautiously, just in case James was there, waiting for her or something.

Lily entered the Gryffindor common room and saw a bunch of students huddling over the notice board – seventh-years to be exact; she couldn't find her friends anywhere.  Lucy piped up from somewhere, with Bella.  Lily strode over to them.

"Hey Lily, have you found out what your job is?" asked Bella.

"What?"

"Yeah, you know, on the notice board?  Everybody is checking, I got Vocal Expressives and Bella is going to be an Auror," said Lucy.

"Really?  Hold on let me check.  Wait for me, ok?"

Lily struggled to get pass all those people and finally reached the board.  She moved her index finger down the list searching for her name and found it.  She was expecting to get her first two choices, but to her disappointment, she was to be in the Auror department.  But, at least, Bella would be there with her…

*

"It's not that bad, Lily.  I mean, you get to find bad guys, it's like being a hero," explained Bella gently.

"But I don't wanna be one," whined Lily.  It was the second week of September and the real tension only starts on October.  Lily went to the Muggle Studies classroom.  She wasn't paying attention at all, until Professor Lovegood asked her a question, which she proudly answered.  Lily went back to her thoughts about the TRL project and her exercising schedule (she'd lost 2½ pounds already!) to impress Amos Diggory.

"And about the TRL-" started Proffesor Lovegood.

"Professor!" called Lucy raising up her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Hayden?"

"Professor, do you know where to get the papers to file for divorce?" asked Lucy hopefully.  Suddenly, Sirius head shot up.

"We never agreed to file for divorce!" protested Sirius.  Lucy glared at him.

"I did and that's good enough for me, Professor, well?" said Lucy slowly.

"I'm sorry dear, but you can't have a divorce," replied Professor Lovegood.  

The class snickered and Lucy looked like she was going to pass out any second.

"What?!  That's not fair!  It's perfectly _normal_ to have a divorce in a marriage," started Lucy.

"Yes, but a divorce is the end of a marriage, would you like a '0' and repeat the year?  You don't want to do this to Mr. Black, now do you?" asked Professor Lovegood.  Lucy wanted to yell out, 'Hell yeah, I might fail the grade but it'll be worth it!' 

_'But then I'll be stuck with_ him,' thought Lucy.

"Hello?" asked Professor Lovegood waving her hand in front of Lucy's face.  She jumped.

"Anyway, remember to check your notice board in your common rooms for your lessons on the occupation given to you and your apartments will be sorted to you in two days.  Class dismissed," said Professor Lovegood still eyeing Lucy.  

Lily waited for Bella and Lucy; but then an unfamiliar voice called her name.

"Lily!" said a girl from the hallways.  It was Elaine Tracker.  Lily spun around.

"Hi Lily!  I just want to ask you something.  Well, it's more like a favour, and I really need your help –" started Elaine.

"Elay! We got to go!"

"Wait!  Hold on!" said Elaine.

"No, we have to go now; Professor Lovegood is only gonna be here for like another five minutes."

"Sorry Lily, but can we talk later, some time today?" asked Elaine hopefully.

"Uh, sure…" answered Lily, slightly confused.

*

It was already lunch and Lily was still wondering why Elaine Tracker wanted to talk to her.  She was a Hufflepuff, and one of Lucy's other friends.  Lily and Elaine weren't exactly friends but they didn't hate each other.  They didn't really talk with each other… so why oh why would she need Lily's help?

Lily was so into her thoughts that she didn't hear Dumbledore calling her.

"Ms. Evans? I just want to inform you that all the prefects and head students have a meeting tomorrow. Could you inform the prefects?" said Professor Dumbledore.  Lily nodded.

"And do you know where Mr. Potter is? I haven't seen him all day.  I must inform him, too," asked Professor Dumbledore.

_"No_."

"All right, Lily, I'm counting on you to tell him, too," said Professor Dumbledore.  

Lily looked somewhat afraid.

"You look frightened," Dumbledore said, amused. "Don't worry; he's not going to murder you," he chuckled, and walked away.

*

Lily's last class was Potions, and it wasn't fun in any way.  Professor Brew deducted 30 points because she'd dropped her mandrake roots but at least Heather earned 40 points for her potion.  Heather got along with _all _teachers.

The bell rang.

"Remember, class, that your paper on dragon stones is due next Tuesday," reminded Professor Brew.  Lily got up and rushed to James.

"Er- look, Potter, we have a meeting tomorrow with the prefects.  I've a-already told them," stuttered Lily.  

James smirked.

"Why are you smirking? You are so weird! You act like _Malfoy_ sometimes," retorted Lily.

"Lily, calm down. And don't _ever_ compare me to Malfoy, not that there _is_ something to compare with," said James calmly and walked away.  

Lily couldn't believe how egotistic he was. _'That selfish prat!'_ she thought.  

When she exited the dungeons, she saw Elaine again and called after her.

"Elaine!"  Elaine spun around and walked to Lily.

"Hi Lily!" greeted Elaine.

"So what was it you were going to ask me?" asked Lily.

"Oh! _That_!  Lily, this is not easy to ask you but I _really_ need your help, I'll really do _anything_!" whined Elaine.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Your partner for the TRL is Amos right?" Lily nodded.

"You see Amos and I are dating and his mother is dying and it really makes Amos depressed.  Even _she_ knows it.  Well, Mrs. Diggory requested that I stay with him to cheer him up a bit, and spend more time with him to get his mind off the predicament.  So, do you mind?  I would appreciate it a lot," asked Elaine.  Lily heard about Amos' mother and it would do him good.

"Sure," replied Lily.

"Oh!  Thank you, Lily," squealed Elaine hugging her while she hugged back.

"But, are you allowed to do this?  I mean Lucy tried to get a divorce and it didn't work."

"Yeah, I know but I asked Professor Lovegood about it and I have the letter from Mrs. Diggory and she said that, if you said yes, then she'll switch our partners," answered Elaine happily.  "Anyway, let's go!  We have to tell her!" 

They arrived at Professor Lovegood's offices the following minute.  Elaine did most of the talking while Lily just nodded and showed her Mrs. Diggory's letter.  Professor Lovegood smiled and agreed and thanked Lily for agreeing to this to.

*

"Thank you so much Lily!  I'm gonna buy you your next dress for the next ball.  Will there be a –" asked Elaine.

"Well, we haven't decided yet, but I'll think about it. And thanks, but no, thanks for the dress.  I never went and I don't want to," said Lily.

"Why? It's fun!" insisted Elaine.

"So, what's wrong with your old partner?" asked Lily, changing the subject, "Too ugly?" 

Elaine giggled.

"No, he's not ugly.  He's actually hot, but, you know, I have a boyfriend and I'm afraid that he might make a move on me, or something.  He's nice, though, but he's a slumber type of boy.  You know, always fooling around and a lazy bum." Explained Elaine.

"So, you want me to fail?" asked Lily.

"No!  Of course not, well you are good in Muggle Studies and you're the type that can tolerate him," Elaine said as Lily snorted.

"Anyway, who is my new partner?"

"James Potter," Elaine said simply.

"P-P-P-_Potter_!" shouted Lily, disbelieving.

"Something the matter?"

"Hell, yeah! I _cannot_ work with him; I never, in history, even had a civilized conversation with him, I can't even get him to co-operate in the Prefect meetings!  Elaine! _How_ could you _possibly _have done this to me?" demanded Lily angrily.

"Er… Hey, did you lose some weight?" asked Elaine changing the subject, but it didn't work.  

Lily just scowled. 

"Look Lily, I'm sorry, but it's not my fault you two don't get along.  Try to work things out!  It's your job to set an example to the students, and fighting and bickering is _not_ the way!  You have got to learn," said Elaine and walked away.

_'I am _so_ dead,'_ thought Lily.

*

Lily went to the Great Hall for dinner and spotted her friends.

"Guess what?  Lucy's dog got puppies!" said Amber.  

Lucy had always loved dogs, and was showing her friends a picture.  It was so adorable.  There were two Labradors with little puppies around.

"Hey guys," said Lily miserably.

"What's wrong, Lily?" asked Bella concerned.

"You _don't_ want to know.  Trust me," said Lily sternly.

"Lily?"

"It's about that arrogant git, _Potter_," answered Lily with her head buried to her hands.

"What about him?" asked Amber, curious.

Lily kept muttering 'I'm dead,' which triggered her friends' attention.

"Tell us!" whined Amber, which she knew that it irritated Lily.

"I just agreed to marry James.  This year will seem like _forever_," said Lily.  

Everybody was shocked.  Then Amber stood up and walked towards the Marauders.

"What – what are you _doing_?" asked Lily.

"I have to tell Jamesie!" answered Amber.  

Lucy went up to try and stop her, but it didn't work.  

She went up to James and whispered something in his ear.  He started laughing and shook his head.  Amber whispered something again pointing at Lily.  

He looked worried and walked towards Elaine. She nodded and he started yelling at her. 

"Is this true? You switched with – with _Evans_? Are you _insane_? How can I marry _her_? We don't get along! We _never_ have! I – _hate _– her, Elaine! And you're fully aware of that!"

Elaine said nothing, and James walked towards Lily angrily.

"Sorry! No time for this now, Potter; I've got to run!" said Lily quickly.

"I didn't know you fancied me _that_ much, Evans," said James coldly.

"Get over yourself!" shouted Lily angrily, and stomped away.  

_'Amber is _such_ a bitch.  She would sacrifice her own _life_ for him! Of course, never for _me_!'_ thought Lily furiously.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[2473 words in this chappie]

(A/N:  All right, this chapter does not seem complete to me, but I don't know what else to write.  So, for the people who thought it was James, you were sort of write, but not completely.  Next chapter is about the meeting and the wedding ceremonies.  Sorry, but no SB/LH action in this chapter.  If you would like to see some, tell me in your reviews.  But tell me what you think about this chapter.  I was so happy with the results of how much reviews I had.  So could I have the same with this one.  The more reviews I have, the more it encourages me to write more and maybe update a little sooner.)

I'm thinking of starting another fic and I think the plot is better than this, because I don't know where I'm going with this fic.

Anyways, **REVIEW!  REVIEW!  REVIEW!** Please?  For my sake?!

Thank you!

(B-R/note) Excuse me, Susie, but _I _guessed correctly that Lily would get Amos Diggory! But of course, she had to get married to James at some point. Which is very good… AD/LE is _very_ annoying :o)  Anyway, good chapter! Write the next one soon! -- Christy


	6. Let The Truth Hit Ya!

(A/N: Wow, I love the outcome of my 5th chapter. So sorry that I didn't update for so long.  I was just starting a new fic called, "**Side's Ways**" (Story ID: **1512547**), which I want you guys to R/R.  I'm starting my other fic ideas.  But I'm not abandoning this fic so don't worry!  Worry when I don't know what to write anymore.  I know what to write for future chapters so I know what to write about but I'm getting limited.  Suggestions would be nice, but keep in mind I'm not _that_ lost, I know some parts of the story, and I'm trying to get my little sister to think that this is an inner-beauty story, which BTW is not (sorry for those who like those kind of stories).  Well, let me see, today is September 13, that's like 19 days of not starting a new chapter. Harsh! Well, you know what authors want, so don't forget to do your part of the story =D.  Well, I told you what this chapter is about on my 5th chapter.  Anyways here I go!)

I am really obsessed with starting new fics, because I think I have some better ideas and all, but once I start writing, I change my mind.  Oh well!  I'm going to create another fic.  See ya!

**Disclaimer:**** You know that I so didn't make up the Harry Potter characters. Though, characters you're not familiar with are my characters _(unless you forgot)_. And the plot, you could say, is sort of mine _(not that I intended to copy others.)_**

BUT BEFORE: Some notes to my reviewers.

**Christy Corr: **LOL, is that all you think about?  Oh! And don't forget to beta-read my other fic as well. More fics are coming up sista!

**Kim the writer:** You are so nice and I'm glad you enjoyed, uh… my writing style?  Well, nothing like a big surprise is good for you. Thanks so much.

**Smiley Mary:** I respect your opinion on how you wanted Lily with André for the project, but I got something up my sleeve, or is sleeves?

**MegHarts: **I know! It's terrible, eh? But you just keep on reading, okay? =D

**Musicizdbest: **You're maybe right, but I didn't know you were an author as well! Interesting…

**Me (and not me as in ME):** Come on! This fic is … not _that_ great! But, okay, I will continue even in those times when I would feel so hopeless, I will continue, for your sake. LOL

**Bridget Luvs Padfoot:** Ooh! I love that name, Bridget; did you know it's in one of my fic ideas? Well, it's Brigitte as in the French way**, **but I like it anyway.  Thx for the comment, and I will have some LH/SB but I need the right timing, there might be a _LITTLE _LH/SB action, a teeny weenie bit.

**Not telling (Carolina):** Yeah, I'm laying low in the swearing part, cuz it sounds weird when I _ever_ swear, but it's not me in this fic, but there won't be swearing that much. Hey! Wait a minute, you're only 10, you are not supposed to be reading a PG-13 story!  Tsk Tsk.

**JCtigerwol4e:** Thank you and I will.

**LunaMoon7:** Hmm, I thought Peter was in chapter 4.  Anyway, I didn't really like Peter, so I didn't want him to be in my story, but, uh, I thought it over and decided to put him in, because it only made sense and this fic needed him, (well, not really…). But yeah, he'll be included, just not the center of the world.  Oh! And thanks for reviewing!  Muah! 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Seems Like Forever** by _sUsiE-cLoVer_

******

Last time on 'Seems Like Forever'… 

_"I didn't know you fancied me that much, Evans," said James coldly._

_"Get over yourself!" shouted Lily angrily, and stomped away.  _

_'Amber is such a bitch.  She would sacrifice her own life for him! __Of course, never for me!' thought Lily furiously._

******

****

****

**Chapter 6: Let The Truth Hit Ya!**

It was 7:15 a.m. and Lily was eating her breakfast.  She had lost a little weight since her first week of school, and she had been for careful with what she ate.  Every week or so, Lily would lose 2 pounds.  She was proud of herself, because it wasn't easy at all.  By the end of September, Lily had lost around 8 pounds (A/N: Let's applaud for Lily, *applause and cheers*).

"So you wanna study for the Potions test, the one on Friday?" asked Lucy waving her hand on Lily's face.

"What? Oh yeah, um, can't; I have a Prefect meeting, or rather, just a meeting," answered Lily.

"Okay, whatcha gonna discuss about?" asked Bella.

"I'm not sure, but I guess it'll be about some activities we'll be doing, and we have to discuss the school's budget, and everything…" said Lily.

"Cool.  Anyway, aren't we getting our apartments today or is that after the wedding?" wondered Bella.

"I think it's next Tuesday," said Lily.

"Wedding! Oh my God!  I haven't bought my dress yet!" panicked Lucy. 

(A/N: They are not wedding dresses, just a fancy dress for the formality.)

"A little eager, are we?" smirked Sirius.  Lucy looked up.  

They both stared at each other for a moment admiring each other's eyes.  Sirius losing himself in Lucy's hazel eyes and Lucy in Sirius' ocean blue eyes.

"Helooooooo," waved Lily. 

Lucy snapped back to reality while Lily and Bella grinned at each other.

"Well, I need to keep up with my image," pounced Lucy.  Sirius looked as if someone just threw something hard on him.

"What _image_?  I hardly think that you have one, hanging out with fat-bum Evans and her brainless cousin, what was her name again, Annie?  And that other nice innocent girl Bella, whom you're trying to brainwash so she can be part of your little _club_," stated Sirius annoyingly.  Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want me to wear a new dress or what?" she demanded firmly.  

Sirius shrugged. He didn't care; he knew she looked good in anything. "Whatever, but I don't think a new dress will change how ugly you look," lied Sirius as he marched away.

Lucy glared after him.

"Hmm, wonder why he didn't say anything about you, Bella," stated Lucy.

"Yeah, usually anything that associates with Luce, he's itching to offend in any way possible.  Maybe because _Remmy_ told him not to say anything bad about you," suggested Lily rather innocently.  

Bella blushed. "No he didn't!  Sirius is really nice; we get along quite well actually," said Bella simply.

"Are you sure, you guys are not, like… _dating_?" taunted Lily.

"I'm sure.  Remus and I are not going out; he has a girlfriend, remember?" reminded Bella a little downheartedly.

"Actually, he doesn't… He broke up with Sandra yesterday night," answered Amber.

"You know Amber, it's kind of scary how you know these things.  Have you dropped your Vice President position of Potter's fan club and joined Remus'?" Lily asked coldly.

"What's the matter with you, Lily?" asked Amber, confused.

"Why did you have to open your big, fat mouth and tell Pooter Pot-Head about the 'arrangement'?" asked Lily testily.

"Well, he would've found out sooner or later –" started Amber.

"_Exactly_!  He would've found out sooner or later! Why did you have to anticipate it? Are you trying to get me _killed_? I felt so betrayed! Sure, it might seem little to _you_ now, but little things grow bigger and it will seem like a little thing. What if you ultimately broke my heart, not that you haven't already?  Would you just say, 'it's not a big deal'?" asked Lily.

"Nonsense! James wouldn't hurt a fly!" defended Amber.

"Is that suppose to be a joke? 'Cause it's _so_ not funny," said Lily angrily, glaring at Amber.

"You guys, _cool it_!" said Bella raising her voice.  

Lily and Amber muttered 'Sorry', but not to each other.

"I'm going to go to class now; join me?" asked Lily, not taking her eyes off Amber.

"Yeah, it's almost 8:05, let's go," insisted Lucy.

"I'm gonna stay for another few minutes. Go on, I'll catch up with you guys later," said Bella.  

Lucy and Lily nodded and walked out of the doors.

"Hey," said Bella softly.

"Hey," said Amber, looking down at her food.

"You know, she loves you," started Bella.  Amber turned her head to face Bella and snorted.

"It shows, huh?"  Amber and Bella stood up to go to their classes.

"Look, it's not an easy time for Lily.  Especially being stuck with James Potter for the whole year! It's gonna be one heck of a year, and she can't really do this on her own.  She needs friends, and family, and Petunia doesn't help," explained Bella.

"Being stuck with James _is_ a good thing –," started Amber.

"Maybe for _you_, but not for her.  You see how much she's getting teased.  She's not that confident, and she knows that; she needs someone —"

"Then she should get a _boyfriend_!" whined Amber.

"That's just it! It's not that simple!  You can't just pick someone out of the blue.  She needs someone who'll care for her for who she is, and when the time comes, it'll flow out," said Bella.  "Her parents are not here for her when she needs them anymore, so she'll need friends.  The more, the merrier; and, just a few minutes ago, was the contrary of what she expects," said Bella, and then ran towards Lucy and Lily.  

They turned around.  Amber caught Lily's eye and turned away to go to her next class.

"What were you talking about?" asked Lily, curious.

"That is none of your concern," joked Bella and gave a pleading look to Lucy.  She got the message.

"Ohhhh, I think Bella is trying to get ways to get 'her' man," started Lucy. 

Bella blushed and sent an embarrassed glare to her (or something like that).

"Bella, it's so obvious you like him, though you hardly know the guy! I think he feels the same way you do," stated Lily as she turned her head to look at someone.  

Bella looked over and found Remus staring at her and he grinned.  Bella blushed scarlet and turned away with a _very_ embarrassed smile.

***

The day was pretty normal.  Lily earned some more points, but the meeting was during dinner.

_'Why did I ever agree to be Head Girl?  I am _cursed_.  I am so fat and ugly, what James said is true. Wait a minute…  How did I actually get to this topic?'_ thought Lily as she walked to the Prefect tower.

"So glad you could make it, Miss Evans," said Professor Dumbledore tilting his head.

"All right then.  Now, you will all have to decide what to do this year for the holidays.  Just briefly have ideas and write them down on a piece of parchment. Then, when the time draws nearer, you may think deeper of the certain activity. The Head Girl, Miss Lily Evans, and the Head Boy, Mr. James Potter, should first approve all ideas and then come and see me for the final approval before you go any further in that subject," explained Professor Dumbledore. "For today, I will just stay here for the first meeting and the rest will be up to the Heads'.  So, any ideas?" asked Dumbledore happily.

A sixth year Hufflepuff announced, "Well, what about having a ball?  We need to improve them.  I've got a lot of feedback and most of them were not good: no one liked the music and they want better surprises and stuff,"

"Well, I can get Cravin-Lava (A/N: I just made it up, weird but cool name though…LOL=P).  We're really good friends, and their manager is practically my father's brother," said James.

_'Always the one who saves of all, aren't you, Potter?' _thought Lily enviously.  

Everybody agreed to James' idea, Cravin-Lava was like the best rock band around, all the girls were squealing with happiness.

"Seems like everybody in the room agrees; how about you, Miss Evans?" asked Dumbledore gently.  

Everybody was looking at Lily now; they got a glimpse of her looking miserable after James' short little announcement.  She was nervous when everyone was staring at her; but if it was good for the school…

"Uh, yeah, sure," said Lily.  Everyone cheered.

"But, I don't think they can be here for Halloween though, if we're having a dance for that one.  Shawn mentioned that they're really packed," said James.  

Everyone nodded.  "But I'm pretty sure they can perform during the Christmas ball if we're planning to have one."

"Maybe we should have one; a lot of girls really want us to, and it _is_ an important holiday after all," suggested Lily while everybody looked as if they just noticed she was Head Girl.

"Didn't know you had a heart, Evans, to consider everyone's thoughts while you just worry about your serious problems," said James.  

Lily glared at him.

"This is a meeting!" reminded Dumbledore.

 "What about the other holidays, like Valentine's Day?  It's more of a lovey-dovey thing, too," said a 5th year Ravenclaw.

"We'll have to probably look into that.  Maybe another ball…" said Lily.

"Oh! That reminds me, for the Christmas Ball, we'll have mistletoes, of course.  Mr. Bloom, are you writing this down?" asked Dumbledore.

"Right.  Christmas… Ball, number one… Mistletoes.  Okay got it. Next!" said Mr. Bloom. 

"7th years partners from the TRL will have to go together…" announced Dumbledore for Tyler Bloom.

"What?" said James, startled, along with Lily.  

"You can't do that!" half-shouted James.

"I _can_, and I _will_," said Dumbledore.

"Please Professor!" whined Lily, scared half-to-death.

"What she said!" said James pointing to Lily scowling.  

The prefects were confused. They didn't think there was anything wrong with getting a date for the ball.

"You're going to have to convince me more than what you are doing now," said Dumbledore.  He sighed and said, "I will think about it, but it will be amusing, don't you think?" cheered Dumbledore.

"_No!_" shouted Lily and James with anger.

"For Valentine's Day…" started Dumbledore changing the subject.  "We will have a ball, but of course everyone may choose his or her partners…Oh! That reminds me, as duty of the Heads, you are responsible to open the Ball," said Dumbledore and started to go back to Valentine's Day.

_'What is he talking about? Opening the ball, I think we have a kook for a headmaster, he's always talking in riddles or am I stupid? No, he's talking in riddles…'_ thought Lily sighing.

"Uh, Professor, sorry for interrupting, but what do you mean by opening the ball?" asked Lily.

"Yeah, what _do_ you mean by that?" asked James.

"Kids these days…" sighed Professor Dumbledore looking at the ceiling and looked down.

"It means, dear children, that… you… will… have… to… dance… with… _each… other_; do you understand?  Or do you want me to make it sound more profound?" joked Professor Dumbledore, sounding serious.  

Everybody gaped at Professor Dumbledore, and then at James and Lily.

"But… it's not _fair_!  You know that we don't get along and never will, why don't you just let us be somewhere _separate_?" cried Lily and James. 

They started shouting at Professor Dumbledore, who in turn, just smiled mischievously and nodded.

"My dear Alice, what did I do to deserve this?  How do I put up with this grown babies?" whined Professor Dumbledore, grinning.

"Because you love us, and you want it to be peace and quiet! So don't make us do it, _please_…" bleated Lily.  

James nodded and whimpered in agreement. 

"We'll discuss this next meeting," said Dumbledore to the prefects.

The Head Students didn't stop complaining.

After Dumbledore left the Prefect tower, heading to the Great Hall for dinner, he was still followed by Lily and James, whining and complaining.  When he headed to the teacher's doorway to the Great Hall, he turned around.

"Go eat dinner. This complaining is not helping the situation one bit; you, in fact, made it worse. I _was_ joking," Lily and James stopped immediately.

She smiled and James took a deep breath, content.

"But now I think it'll be fun. You run along and go eat now, while I announce this wonderful plan of mine," Professor Dumbledore chuckled and went through the stony doorway. 

Lily and James stared at each other in shock and then turned away.

"Dumbledore's _evil_," stated Lily shaking her head.

"Yeah," he agreed, and they both went to go eat, still angry.

"Attention, seventh-years!"  said Professor Dumbledore tapping his goblet.  Everyone was silent.

"The council and I have decided we will be hosting the Christmas Ball and Valentine's Day ball for fourth-years and up," announced Professor Dumbledore proudly.

"But for the seventh-years, I'll ask you to go with your TRL partner," said Professor Dumbledore.  

A few groans came from the 7th-years. 

"_But_ it is up to you; it's optional." A few cheers came. "If you want a 5% extra you will come to the ball together for the Christmas Ball only.  For Valentine's Day you can choose whomever you wish.  But if you don't want to come to the ball or you don't wish to with your project partners, you simply do _not _get the extra 5%."  

Lily and James sighed in relief.

_'Oh, well, at least it's a _little _fair,' _thought Lily.

*

Lily, Lucy, and Bella went to the Gryffindor common room discussing about the agreement.

"So what are you gonna do, Bella? Are you going to the ball with Remus or will you just take your separate ways?" asked Lily mischievously.  

Bella blushed.

"Why are you asking that? She would go with Remus, were there 5% or not.  By the looks they give each other in classes, you'd have to be crazy not to notice that they have a 'thing' for each other.  At least you got a decent husband, I get to be stuck with the wonderful—" started Lucy.  

Then Sirius came up. "Hi Baby," said Sirius putting an arm on her and trying to kiss her cheek.  

Lucy almost wanted him to kiss her… _almost_, weren't he the biggest loser in the world. 

"Now I'm wonderful?  Hmm, Hayden, I'd almost think you were hiding your _true_ feelings for me," said Sirius wiggling his eyebrows.

"Get off me! _Ew! _And remove your arm or I'll break it off!" shouted Lucy, angry.  Sirius shook off his arm and she slapped him across the face.

_'That felt _so_ good! Actually, slapping him always makes me feel better,'_ thought Lucy truthfully and went up to his dormitory.

"Ah!" cried Sirius caressing his aching cheek. Why did she always have to slap the same one? Some girls, including Sirius' girlfriend, Twyla (A/N: Not pronounced Twilla), came up to help him.

"You bitch!" cried Twyla, "Don't you ever, and I mean _ever_, touch even a hair from his head, or I'll do worse things that even you can ever imagine!"

"Ooh! I'm _so _scared," said Lucy sarcastically and closed her dorm door.  Lily went up to go to Lucy's dorm.

"Wait!" started Amber coming from the entrance of the common room.  "There you are, Lily.  Can we talk?" 

Lily didn't know what to do, but followed her anyway, to Amber's dorm. 

Bella wished her good luck before they parted ways.

"Uh, Lils… I-I'm…" stuttered Amber. 

She wasn't very good with apologies.  Lily waited impatiently. 

"I'm r-really…s-sorry.  I didn't mean to make you feel like dirt or unimportant--," 

"But you did," said Lily.

"I know and I'm really, really sorry," said Amber a little more stronger.  

Lily sighed. "I know."

"And, I know you need a friend these times.  I'm your cousin and I'm suppose to be there for you and I know what I did was so—,"

"_Disloyal_?" suggested Lily.

"Yes, and it's just I want James to give me another chance, I want him to _notice _me, and to actually see how loyal I am to him--,"

"I _know_," said Lily impatiently but Amber didn't hear.

"And you know, how much I dislike losing friends, or a family member…" said Amber.

"I _know_!" said Lily, a little louder this time.  

Amber was startled. "Oops!" she said. 

Lily grinned.

"Forgive me?  For the wrong I have greatly done?" said Amber dramatically.  

Lily hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. "Of course!" she said.

"Thank you.  You have no idea what this means to me.  Man, having you not talk to me for, like, 3 days, _kills_," said Amber truthfully.  

Lily laughed. It was good to be friends with Amber again.

***

**~THE NEXT WEEK (TUESDAY) IN MUGGLE STUDIES CLASS~**

"All right, class.  Now I'm going to show you your apartments.  Professor Dumbledore paid good money to start building the project.  Remember in the beginning of your 5th year, when you saw construction sites behind the Quidditch field?" asked Professor Lovegood proudly.  The class nodded.

"So _that's _what it was for!" exclaimed a Slytherin girl.

"Actually, I will show after class when all the other houses are with us.  Calm down, Sebbins, I _know _it's last period," said Professor Lovegood. 

The class groaned.

"Oh and remember, your wedding rehearsals are tomorrow and your actual wedding is on Friday at 6:30 p.m."

Professor Lovegood then distributed a piece of parchment, one kind for the girls and another for the guys.  

"For the girls, tomorrow you may pick out your dresses, _not _dress robes and for the boys, suits, I want _suits_!"  

The class groaned again, and the teacher frowned.

"Can't you do something _besides _groan?  Like cry or something, talk about originality level in this class," said Professor Lovegood and the class smiled.

"The parchments you have are the instructions you will do for the rest of the week, rehearsals to what you do after the wedding," she explained cautiously.

The course wasn't that bad that day; everybody was eager to explore their new rooms for the year.  The bell rang and the day was over… almost over, that is.

"Alright class, eat well.  Remind the other seventh-years to meet me in the Quidditch field at 7:00 p.m. sharp," announced the professor.

*

It was 7:00 p.m. and the girls went to the Quidditch field with all the other seventh-years.  Lily walked around with Bella and Lucy.  It was getting dark; the sun was setting slowly.  Maybe it was a little chilly, but her cloak kept her warm.  Lily was just admiring the sight when Lucy tapped her shoulders.

"Oh my God, look who it is!" exclaimed Lucy excitedly.  Lily was looking at the direction of Lucy's index finger.  It was André and Amos, they were laughing at something with the Marauders.  Only Peter seemed like the oddball out.  Lucy sighed in admiration as Lily thought about Amos.

"He's _so _gorgeous," whispered Lucy meaning André.

"I know.  I just love his brown eyes," said Bella.  

Lucy looked confused, André didn't have brown eyes, and he had bluish-gray!  Lucy took a look at what Bella was looking at.  Sure, she was looking at the area where those guys were…Lily raised her eyebrows to Lucy.  Lucy pointed out that Bella was staring at Remus and they both started giggling.

"What?!" said Bella.

"Nothing!" said Lily and Lucy in unison.

"All right, class!  Attention please!" shouted Professor Lovegood so everybody could hear.  The noise of excitement didn't die.  "Do you _want _to get your apartments or not?" asked Professor Lovegood reasonably.  Everybody hushed down quickly.

"That's better!  Now a few rules concerning the apartments:

No snogging, absolutely none of it!  Is that clear?  Or we, the staff, would have to put up magical video cranberries… camberras… no, that's not it…cameras!  They are devices that will let us see what you are doing; now you don't want that, do you?  Don't forget, although, your apartments cannot be opened with the Alohomora spell, _WE_, the powerful and almighty, can still get into your apartment.  But of course, that's for extreme cases like rule breaking, this is not a very good place to hide…" said Professor Lovegood eyeing Sirius and James who in turn smiled innocently and waved.  
  
You can stay here as much as you want in these apartments.  You can eat, sleep, and do your homework here.  But we require you to stay here at least 3 days out of one week unless we have planned to do some _special_ projects. 

"Oh it's going to be _so _much fun!  After we have our cooking classes, you will have to cook your own food for a week!" shrieked professor Lovegood and then coughed, "Of course, that's later on… Anyway, those are the most important rules for now.  I will pass you each a book about rules, help, and a whole lot of other information."

Professor Lovegood smiled to the seventh-years and led each couple to their apartment.  The building was beautiful and elegant.  The walls were covered with Hogwarts colors all around.  The floor had a marble surface with amazing texture.  A beautiful blonde lady about 26 years old greeted them at the lobby.

"Everybody, I would like you to meet Chelsea Treva," announced Professor Lovegood.  Everybody said hello.

"Hello everybody.  Wow! It's so great to meet you guys.  You are so lucky to do this project! I didn't get to do this awesome project; I'm getting too old," said Chelsea sadly.  Some people snorted.

"See? Look fortunate you are.  Miss Treva looks so keen to do this magnificent idea, why aren't you?" 

Chelsea smiled and continued.

"Well anyway, I would like to ask you to find your partners and Professor Lovegood and I will come around to instruct you to your apartments," instructed Chelsea.

"Sorry guys, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the wedding rehearsal," said Lily as she ran up to catch up to James.

"I'm sorry I was ever born," muttered Lucy as she and Bella approached the Marauders.

"I don't mind, Remus is cool," said Bella simply.  Lucy glared at her.

"Shut up!" said Lucy and then smiled.  "At least you got stuck with someone you like!"

"I don't _like_ him!" said Bella blushing.

"I can't believe you're _still _in denial.  You can tell us, you know!" said Lucy as they reached the Marauders.

*

"Why do I have to get the ugly duckling!" whined James.

"Well, it's not that _fun_ to be stuck with your mortal enemy," said Sirius truthfully.

"Well, she's at least a _hot _mortal enemy," mentioned James.

"Yeah…" said Sirius mocking his best friend.

"Remus is the only lucky one, he gets a hot and non-nemesis wife," stated Sirius.  Remus was silent and stood froze.

"Hey guys," greeted Bella.

"Hey," said the Marauders.  Peter was just looking down.

"Yeah, so let's go Remus," said Bella as she took him by his hand.  Remus was just completely speechless.

"C'mon babe," said Sirius dragging Lucy.

"Ew! Don't you dare _ever _call me that or else I'll bite you," said Lucy viciously.  "Why can't we just stay here?!"  continued Lucy walking behind Sirius.  Lily giggled.

_'Cute giggle,_' thought James, _'It just doesn't match her, the ugliness ruins _everything.'

*

Chelsea walked towards Lucy and Sirius.  Sirius noticed and ran a hand through his hair.  Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Hi!"

"Hey.  I'm Sirius Black and I do hope I will get to know your name or more since I wasn't paying attention because I was entranced by your beauty," introduced Sirius kissing the top of Chelsea's hand.  Chelsea looked at him funnily and laughed.  Sirius turned red.

"My name is Chelsea Treva and sorry but I have a boyfriend," said Chelsea.  Sirius said 'oh' while he took an interest to his shoes.  Chelsea stared at both of them and said aloud.

"Aw, what a cute couple you guys make.  Betcha he was trying to impress you with his smooth moves to get your attention," said Chelsea cheekily.

"What! _Me? EW!!  _No way.  He's just a stupid little _asshole _that uses everybody with his so-called _moves_.  He's just as pathetic as the most biggest coward you could ever imagine," stated Lucy.  Chelsea smiled while she shook here head.  Lucy smacked Sirius in the cheek.

"Ow! What the hell –"

"Let me guess, you guys are dating and you had a fight?" suggested Chelsea.

"_Dead_ wrong, sister.  Let me show you what a _cute_ couple is.  A cute couple would be those two," said Lucy, pointing at Heather and Lucius, "and those two," she finished, vaguely gesturing Remus and Bella.

"I'd agree with you…" said Chelsea wanting to know Lucy's name.

"…Lucy Hayden and you know my dear old 'husband', Sirius Black," introduced Lucy.

"Now I'm your husband.  God, Hayden, make up your _mind_!" said Sirius as Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah anyway, I'd agree that the second couple was cute, but the first one with the two blondes, doesn't really satisfy me," said Chelsea.  She paused and grinned, "but I still think you guys would make the most cutest sexiest couple."

"There's no convincing you!" said Lucy exasperated.  Sirius was still painfully caressing his cheek.

"Aww, poor you, Lucy you should kiss that cheek you so purposely slapped for no apparent reason," cooed Chelsea jokingly.  

However, Lucy didn't hear it as a joke; she heard it as a serious statement.  Sirius didn't feel like hearing anything while he fixed his cheek.

Lucy reached up and kissed Sirius' cheek.  She liked his skin; it was so soft and slightly pink because of the slap.  Lucy then looked down shamefully for being told off by Chelsea.  Sirius looked shocked but surprisingly… his cheek felt better.  Chelsea dropped her jaw.

"I wasn't serious, you know…" assured Chelsea.

"Thanks," muttered Sirius sadly.

_'I like her lips.  They were so soft and gentle,'_ thought Sirius sadly. _'Keep dreaming, dude.'_

*

Chelsea finally led Sirius and Lucy to their rooms and went towards James and Lily.  Lily saw Chelsea chuckling to herself and shaking her head.

"What's so funny?" asked Lily curiously.

"Oh! That couple really cracks me up!" giggled Chelsea pointing at Sirius and Lucy.  James and Lily looked over at the direction Chelsea's index finger was pointing.

"No way! They are so _not _a couple!" said James shocked.

"Yeah! What makes you say that?" asked Lily wanting to know so badly.

"They looked like they've been hit by two bludgers and they still don't what hit them," answered Chelsea metaphorically.  James and Lily raised their eyebrows.

"You have to admit they look so _CUTE_!" squealed Chelsea.

_'She's so girly, all bubbly and giggly!  But she seems nice…' _thought James and Lily at the same time.

"It's true though," said Lily to James.

"Yeah…" said James.

"You guys know them?" asked Chelsea.

"She's my best friend," said Lily.

"He's my best friend," said James.  Chelsea nodded.

"Well Sirius and you have some things in common," said Chelsea truthfully.

"You cannot imagine," said Lily airily.

"Speaking of cute couples, you look like one, or you _will_ look like one," said Chelsea suggestively flipping through her papers.

"What?!  Are you nutters?" asked Lily and James honestly.

"_No_. I assure you I am not a _nutter_!  I see what I see, and let me assure you that I am almost _always _right," said Chelsea mischievously.  Lily and James stared at Chelsea and then at each other.  

They realized this and jumped back.  Chelsea giggled.

"Anyways, let's lead you two hopeless romantics to your apartments," teased Chelsea.  They were going to say something but Chelsea was already on her way to lead them through the hallways.

*

"Well, since you are friends with Mr. Sirius Black and future Mrs. Sirius Black, I decided to put your room across from theirs," said Chelsea.

"Thank you," said Lily happily, hugging her.

_'What a nice hug.  No wonder everybody's happy around here…'_ thought Chelsea.

"You know, we have another friend couple, do you think you could put their room next to ours?" asked Lily hopefully.

"Yeah sure!  Just, let me show you your room first," insisted Chelsea.  

Lily turned red.

"Right."

Chelsea handed James a key.  Before handing Lily her key, Chelsea inserted it in the keyhole.  The golden knob turned and the door opened.  The room had red and gold walls.  There was a picture of the Gryffindor crest.  There were nice red couches.  There was an elegant fireplace with portraits of old Head Girls and Boys.  A nice stairway led to two rooms in the end of the living room.

"You two get a special room, you are Head Boy and Girl right?" asked Chelsea.  Lily and James nodded.

"Oh yes, Professor Dumbledore told me that your portraits will be painted in…err…hmm…after the holidays in January…" said Chelsea.

"Okay…Thanks for the advanced note," said James sarcastically but smiled.

"Well, I'm _very _forgetful!" warned Chelsea as she bounced on the couch.

"Anyways, who's your ring bearer Mr. Potter?" asked Chelsea.

"Oh, um, my _girlfriend, Beverly Harrington_'s little brother, Mitch," said James firmly.

"That's nice," said Chelsea staring at her nails, "Who's your flower girl, Lily?"

"I'm not sure yet, I'll just ask a girl who wants to miss class to be my flower girl," said Lily staring at Chelsea.  Chelsea frowned.

"Yeah, aren't you, like, going to give us a brief tour around our apartment?" asked Lily.

"Oh! Right, sorry!" said Chelsea apologetically.  Lily shook her head in amusement.  Chelsea showed the kitchen, the bathrooms, their bedrooms and their patio.  Let me tell you they were _gorgeous_!

Lily slumped on her new bed in her absolutely gorgeous bedroom.  Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," said Lily dreamily.  It was James.

"Oh! It's you," said Lily.

"Well, who do you expect? Prince Charming?  Wait a second, I _am_ Prince Charming, and no, I am not here to sweep you off your feet," said James.  

Lily rolled her eyes. "Really? And here I thought you were a strong man who can carry anything," said Lily.

_'Damn, she's got the last word,'_ thought James.  Lily smiled for no reason.

"What do you want?" asked Lily not caring at all.

"I'm just telling you that I'm staying here almost all the time and I know how much you despise me," said James.  Lily smiled.  "And so, I completely understand that you don't want to hear *coughs* things."  

Lily was disgusted; she frowned.

"Gross man!  I'm not that stupid, I'll put a sound charm like I did in your room, Bug off!  I'm keeping both of my rooms," said Lily austerely.

"Okay then!  I'm sure Beverly would just _adore_ your room!" said James girly.  Lily popped her eyes.

"Oh, no, you don't.  What do you think Heather would say when I show her where her hairbrushes went? And what about her necklace and her bracelets, and her favourite _photo_?" asked Lily.

"How do you know about that?  Wait! You've been sneaking in my room!" said James angrily.

"You think I want to?  It smells in there, and it's the grossest room I've been in, in my entire life!" snapped Lily.

"Fine!" said James and with that he slammed the door.

_'Wait a minute! I just let her win! Stupid James! Stupid me!'_ thought James.  _'She's gotten to you, bro!'_ said a voice in his head.  _'Shut_ up!'

Chelsea ran up the stairs after she heard the door slam.  "What's going on?"  Lily and James came out from their rooms.

"Nothing!" answered Lily and James in unison and shut their doors.

"It better be nothing!  Anyways, we have to go now!  You can start spending time here _after_ your wedding!" half-shouted Chelsea impatiently.  Lily and James both opened their doors and slumped downstairs.

_'Do they _have _to do things at the same time!_' thought Chelsea astonished.

***

**~The Next Day After Dinner~**

"Sure, I'll be your flower girl, Lily!" shrieked Amber happily as she hugged her cousin.

"Yeah, well, even you are a little too old to be a flower girl," said Lily.

"Well, at least, James will see me in my new beautiful dress and he'll dump that tramp Beverly," assured Amber.

"_Whatever_!" said Lily, impatient.

*

"Okay students!  Now this is how we, ladies, walk down the aisle.  We hold the bouquet, which we will provide for you.  You will walk down the aisle solo but with you flower girl in front of you!" instructed Professor Lovegood.

"This is _so _stupid," whispered Lucy truthfully.

"You can say that again!" agreed Lily.  "It's so friggin' informal and unnecessary,"

"Totally," said Lucy.  "I mean, after someone used their bouquet, it's passed down to you!"  Lily nodded.

"I assume you picked out your dresses and suits already.  Your wedding ceremony will be this Saturday at 12:00 p.m. sharp.  It will be right here at the breakfast room decorated beautifully by hired interior decorators.  Ladies will be in one room to get ready with their flower ladies and the men will be in another room.  No peaking, or it's bad luck for you!" laughed Professor Lovegood.  Some people laughed too.  Lily and Lucy found it lame and rolled their eyes.

"I know this seems a bit informal or unnecessary…" started Professor Lovegood.  Lily and Lucy rolled their eyes further down.  "but it's fun!  Don't you think?"  Nobody said a word.

"Oh come on children! Right, after the wedding ceremony, you will have a reception and it's beddy bye-time (sleep)… n your _separate _rooms…" warned Professor Lovegood.  Everybody laughed.

"I can't even bare to stay in the same room as Potter, what makes her think I'll sleep in the same bed as he?" asked Lily disgustedly.

"Ditto, except with Black," said Lucy.

"Have a good evening," said Professor Lovegood.

*

"Oh my God!  That blasted Lovegood took so much time to show us that rehearsal," complained Lucy.

"I agree," said Bella. "I have to go finish that Potion research.  Let's make a run for it Luce," suggested Bella primly.  

Lucy and Bella ran as fast as they can run.  Lily just walked, trying to keep up with them.

"Well it's _your _fault that you're major procrastinators!" yelled Lily.  

She wasn't sure if they heard her as they rushed to the Gryffindor common room.

*

"I can't believe that blasted Lovegood took so much damn _time _to walk down that stupid aisle," said Sirius.

"I agree," said Remus.  "Where's Peter?" asked Remus.

"I think he already ran up to the common room to finish the Potions assignment; it's amazing how fast he can run with that size of his," answered James.

"Potions assignment! What Potions Assignment?!  You were supposed to tell me when I was 'sick'!" said Remus.

"No, no, no.  I'm not sure about that.  I thought we did, Padfoot, didn't we?" asked James to Sirius.

"Indeed we did, Prongs my friend, I think Moony here wasn't listening when he was totally oblivious.  Seriously Moony, you shouldn't be distracted by things, I mean… a _girl_, honestly," insisted Sirius.

"Speak for yourself!" snapped Remus as he turned red.

"Getting touchy, are we?" said Sirius.

"Have you done your Potions assignment?" asked Remus changing the subject.

"The research there? No." answered Sirius calmly.

"Wanna make a run for it?" asked Remus.

"Yeah…" said Sirius lazily.

"Let's take the shortcut, Padfoot," suggested Remus.  Sirius nodded and ran _really_ fast.

"You know, it's so much nicer to walk and relax after you've done homework two nights ago," yelled James, though his friends didn't hear.

*

Lucy and Bella, and Sirius and Remus, ran rapidly.  They didn't have time to look at what's coming in a corner.  Even though Lucy and Bella were running to the common room first, their heels slowed them down.  Sirius and Remus had no problem, except their Doc Marten shoes were a little hard to run with.

"Almost there," breathed Lucy and Sirius from the other sides of the corridors.  When they were near the common room entrance, the friends turned a corner.  Then, Sirius and Remus turned the corner.  Lucy screamed trying to stop running, while her hands were in the air.  Bella did the same unintentionally.  Sirius and Remus saw the two girls, but they couldn't stop either!

Uh! Oh!

_BOOM!  _Too late.  Lucy crashed into Sirius, while her arms were around Sirius' neck.  They both fell on to the floor (Lucy was on the bottom).  Bella crashed into Remus.  Despite Bella's little figure, she fell frontward hitting Remus' chest with her head.  The 'couples' were found on top of each other.

Lily and James heard the scream.  _Everybody_ could hear Lucy's scream.  They rushed to the corridor, in which their friends laid unconscious.

"Jesus Christ!" shouted Lily as they were coming back to life.

"Yeah!  Couldn't you wait until you really get married?" asked James mockingly.

"Shut up!" said Remus lazily.  Apparently, he was confused, Bella was too light to even be noticed that she was on top of him.  When Bella woke up, she blushed beet red, so did Remus.

"Get up lovebirds!" said Lily. Lucy's arms were still tightly around Sirius' neck.

"What's going on?" barged Amber from the Gryffindor common room with Peter.  Amber gaped at the sight of Sirius on top of Lucy.  She started giggling.

"Amber, quick, do you have a camera?" asked Lily urgently.  "I can use this as blackmail!"

"No.  Wait, I think George Ricta has one!" answered Amber.  George came up with his camera.

"George, can I borrow your camera for a sec, it's important!" asked Lily.

"Sure," said George as he passed his camera.  Lily snapped a photo of her best friend under Sirius and smiled evilly.

"Thanks!" cheered Lily as she passed him his camera back.  "Could I have that photo after you developed it?"

"Yeah, sure!"

"Thank you so much!" shrieked Lily.  Suddenly, Lucy woke up.  Sirius too.  They both stared at each other stupidly, but it was _so _adorable!  They just gazed at each other, totally forgetting who they were, staring; maybe you could say that they almost, just _almost _kissed, but they realized who they were.

"Ahem!" coughed everybody in sight.

"Oh!" said Sirius and Lucy as they got off each other.  Sirius felt warm against Lucy's arm embraced around his neck, even though she needed something to hold on to (which was his neck).

"Sorry," muttered Lucy and Sirius as they began to dust off imaginary dust that wasn't there.  

They were blushing!  How _cute_!  Lucy was helping Sirius get some of that lipstick that was stuck on his cheek while Lucy was holding on to him.  They both laughed.  Everybody laughed.

_'What a cute laugh,'_ thought Sirius.

_'What a cute grin,'_ thought Lucy.  She was still trying to wipe off that lip mark on his cheek.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[6404 words in this chapter]

(A/N: Can you believe it?  I'm done!  This chapter is sooooooo long, well for me.  It took me really 3 days to finish this chapter.  But, my beta-reader wasn't online and I was so occupied with school.  I am so sorry for the wait!  Please forgive me.  R/R Tell me what you think.  Was it worth the wait or was it the suckiest thing you ever read.  Do tell.  I wasn't intending to do some LH/SB action here but it just came out.  I found it sweet that she was touching his cheek than rather _slapping_ it!  I just wanna thank you all for reading.  I know this chapter was suppose to include the actual wedding but I'm saving it for the next chapter, okay?

Next chapter will be called, "**Look! A Whale! I mean…wail**" So stay in tune y'all.  I just want to lastly thank my beta-reader, **Christy** **Corr**, for beta-reading this mighty long chapter.  Thanks Chris!  Muah! I luv ya! XOXO


	7. 2Day

(A/N: So? How is everybody doing, good I hope! *laughs nervously*.  Well, I hope you all are not going to slit my throat for not updating.  Well I hope you all had a nice Christmas and may joy fill you for the coming year of 2004.  Wow!  I am so happy I got so many reviews.  Like seriously, how do you find my story when it's placed like in the 20th page or something.  But I do appreciate your reviews a lot, so yeah.  I had to re-read my chapter 6 because I totally forgot the content and after I read it.  This chapter is kind of boring and just plain stupid

**Disclaimer:**** You know that I so didn't make up the Harry Potter characters. Though, characters you're not familiar with are my characters _(unless you forgot)_. And the plot, you could say, is sort of mine _(not that I intended to copy others.) Also the   
B-I-T-C-H thing is from a site._**

A little note to my reviewers (and I'm trying to make this littler because I spend time on these things, but this is just to tell let me show you how grateful and important your reviews are to me):

**Christy Corr: **Thanks! But I don't intend to do long chapters like those anymore!

**Smiley Mary: **We will see, shall we?  I thank you if you've waited for like 3 months for this chapter to come out!  I know what you are trying to say with your suggestion, but calm down, girl, I got something up my sleeve!

**Soz: **Now? Maybe…I still haven't thought of the plot for this chapter, but it'll turn up soon!

**LJstagflower4e/JCtigerwolf4e: **I'm going!

**DarkestMaeve:** Thank you! Well I do hope you don't choke for real…

**Blackthorn1989:** I'm writing, and I hope you're still here to read it…3 months seem long, don't you think? Anyways, Twyla is pronounced "Too-wai-la"

**Theya: **You think this story is cute? Aww, geez thanks! =D

**Hecate-0-22-28: **Thank you. Hey you reviewed again! Thx

**Bebe-chrissy: **I hope I continue fast enough.

**Blue-Q: **Okie

**Tiggerbaby2430:** I know you wanted me to update, and you sent me another review…so here it is, I was going to update after Side's Ways anyway…

**Fir3Fly:** LOL, 2 Susan's in your family?

**Shabana (bahariet@hotmail.com): **I'm glad you enjoyed, if I remembered I might have sent it before I posted it. =D

**Sendirella: **The pregnancy things and stuff, eh? LOL, I feel sorry for those ladies…

**Tam: **Your welcome, I hope you had fun on this site

**Sabbs: **Lesenko? Hehe…I don't think it was so great…Hey, are you in Lit. Magazine too?

**OBballa08: **Okay, here it is…

LiTtLe-bLaCk-sTaR: LOL, okay she's going to wash her hair!  Yeah, I know, 3 days without no hair washing drives me crazy too! P.S. I never said a week…did I? 

(A/N: Like my new pen name? LOL.  Anyways, just another reminder that I will start another fic.  Too much to handle?  Yes.  But, I hope you like it…it's something a little bit different…)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Seems Like Forever **by _pInQuiLLus_

******

Last time on 'Seems Like Forever'

"Sorry," muttered Lucy and Sirius as they began to dust off dust that wasn't there. 

They were blushing! How _cute_! Lucy was helping Sirius get some of that lipstick that was stuck on his cheek while Lucy was holding on to him. They both laughed. Everybody laughed.

_'What a cute laugh,'_ thought Sirius.

_'What a cute grin,'_ thought Lucy. She was still trying to wipe off that lip mark on his cheek.

******

Chapter 7: 2-Day

It was Friday morning and Lily, Lucy, and Bella were at the Great Hall eating their breakfast.  Just then Professor Lovegood came up to the front of the Great Hall for an announcement.

"Attention students!" hushed Professor McGonagall.  Everybody slowly stopped talking.

"Hem hem.  Yes, this message goes to all 7th years.  I don't know if I confused any of you with the dates of the wedding ceremony but some students thought it was today and some thought it was tomorrow.  This announcement is to inform you that the wedding is on _Saturday.  _It will be in the assembly place of the hotel apartment.  It's specially enlarged because the whole school will be attending your special wedding!" said Professor Lovegood sweetly.

"Oh! Fun…" muttered Lucy unhappily.

"Yes, and I would like to also remind the ladies to already choose their flower girl/bridesmaid and the men to choose their ring bearer or a best man with the engagement rings.  These applicants may **not** be in the same level as you, of course.  We extended the wedding to be at 6 p.m. since some lazy people haven't got the time to shop.  If you are one of those people, you would have a chance to choose your attire tomorrow in Hogsmeade.  It will take around 2 hours for the ceremony to end and then at 8 p.m. the reception will begin but the 6th years and lower will remain in the Great Hall for dinner except the Prefects," explained Professor Lovegood. 

It was entirely confusing for the students even if Professor Lovegood was speaking in a profound but whiny tone.

"Well that's all I got to say and I expect that everybody will follow it," sighed Professor Lovegood as she walked off.

"Have you gotten your dresses already?" asked Lucy.

"Yep," answered Bella.

"No," cried Lily.

"What? Well Luce and I will be happy to help you!" said Bella giddily.

"Yeah! And after we go shopping tomorrow, we'll go get ready with Heather, Christy, and Linda -" suggested Lucy but was interrupted by two 'men' behind her.

"Tsk tsk, Evans.  Being Head Girl means you must be organized and responsible -" explained James.

"Speak for yourself!" said Lily quite exasperated.  "And would you stop tsking for heaven's sake!  It's driving me crazy!" shouted Lily.

"Well, in that case: Tsk tsk…" continued James mockingly as Lily was getting up to try and strike him (but was shoved down by Bella.)

"And you say I need Anger Management…" muttered James to Sirius, the other 'man' behind Lucy.

"You still do, Prongs," cheered Sirius while he took a seat next to Lucy. "Anyways Hayden, just 

dropped by to ask you 'what's up?'"  Lucy looked up at him strangely.

(A/N: Sorry but I just couldn't resist some LH/SB action here!)

"What's your problem? Asking me 'what's up?'  There's something to this and all I got to say is to shove that up you ass!" challenged Lucy.

"Okay, okay, you caught me," kidded Sirius.  Lucy looked at him suspiciously.

"Well, just wanted to remind you that there is a special place just for you in the M Girls Club…well mine anyway," reminded Sirius.

"I rather drop dead than join that ironic 'club'.  God knows that death is better than that horrid cult," spitted Lucy angrily.

"Excuse me but they are my ladies -" said Sirius.

"You mean _whores_?" corrected Lily.  Lucy grinned.

"No! A better term would be mistresses, it's more elegant than _whores_," continued Sirius.  Lily, Bella, and James were just watching in amusement, they looked like such a cute couple.

"Whatever! Just know that I am **_NEVER_** going to join to be your 'mistress'.  It's disgusting!  I rather date Snape to show you how disgusted I am with you," said Lucy coolly.  She was cool about that except the part with Snape, like honestly, she didn't want to be seen that desperate to kiss that grease ball.

"Oh really!" smirked Sirius as he lifted up Lucy to place her on his lap.

"Get me off! Get me off! Get me offffff!" yelled Lucy in mercy.

"Well if you really want to date Snape, I would be glad to hook you up with him, I know he won't refuse," said Sirius as he was trying to wrap her up so she wouldn't escape.  Lucy stopped struggling after she heard that and plastered on a bigger smirk and looked straight at him.

"If you want to then go ahead.  But I must warn you, I mean wouldn't it seem bad for you that *gasps* _Snape_ would have succeeded to get a date with me instead of you!  Now, now Black we wouldn't want anything to happen to your reputation, now would we?" reasoned Lucy coolly while fixing Sirius' collar.  Sirius glared at her angrily.

'_Damn! She has a point; I thought she was going to bail! Smart one' _thought Sirius angrily.

"Bitch.  You know you are one," stated Sirius randomly.

"Well you know," said Lucy as she crossed her arms and plopped her elbows on Sirius' broad shoulders carefully, "that you really do not know what a bitch stands for."

"Uh, yeah, I do," said Sirius like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "it's a female -"

"Nope! It stands for BEING IN TOTAL CONTROL of HIM!" stated Lucy simply.

"That's silly," grinned Sirius childishly (because Lucy was actually touching him) and also because what Lucy stated to him, did not make any sense at all to him.

"That's silly because that would abbreviate to BITCOH!" said Sirius (cutely).  Lucy dropped her arms.

"You are _so_ stupid!" cried Lucy.

"I'm stupid?  You don't get even know what that word meant? And you call me stupid?" said Sirius faking his sad tone.

"Oh shut it and YES, YES, YES to your question," said Lucy (who, may I add, is still mounted on Sirius…of course she forgot about that.)

"Well, **I** will look it up in the dictionary to prove it to you," said Sirius quite seriously (no pun intended).

"Do you even know what a dictionary is?" asked Lucy lazily.

"No…but I saw it in the movies and I thought it was intelligent to say…" pouted Sirius sticking out his bottom lip.  Lucy, of course, found that incredibly cute, but she didn't go overboard to kiss him or anything…

"Aww…did I hurt your feelings?" cooed Lucy.  Sirius nodded slowly, faking his sadness.  Bella, Lily, and James were hardly succeeding to hold on to their laughter.  Those two seemed like they were flirting since they were both grinning and smirking and smiling…

"Keep that pouting gesture and girls would just go crazy pinching your cheeks."  Sirius gasped to the horror and placed both his hands on his cheeks firmly as a shield.  He smirked.

"Even you?" said Sirius as he wiggled his eyebrows sexily.

"Keep dreaming," said Lucy simply as she turned around to continue eating her breakfast.

"Dream about you pinching my cheeks? Now, I had better dreams…" said Sirius.

"Good for you, but it's none of my business, so you can keep that to yourself or share it with your buddies," said Lucy, scared to know what he actually dreamt about.

"Maybe not!  But you're sometimes in my dreams, doing…ahem…unspeakable things…" smirked Sirius while wiggling his eyebrows again.  Lucy gasped horrified and tried to get away from him when he wasn't looking but Sirius had a fast mind, hugging her ever so tightly.

"Black! Let go of me this instant!" ordered Lucy throwing her head back in frustration.

"Not until you say, 'Oh Sirius! You are the most desirable man living on Earth and I want you to kiss me,'" mimicked Sirius giddily.

"I rather eat fish!" challenged Lucy.

"You don't eat fish?"

"No I do not!"

"Well, I'm not letting you go!!!" grinned Sirius.  Lucy then stopped and crossed her arms to pout.

"Now, look who's the cute one? Doesn't she look adorable, Jamesie?" asked Sirius while moving Lucy's chin in every direction.  Of course, James couldn't answer to the question since he just exploded into fits of laughter, followed by everyone around them.  Lucy blushed.

"Get your filthy hands off me, god knows where those have been," said Lucy as she slapped off his hands.  "Classes will start soon…Bella, Lily would you stop cackling, it's really scary!"

Just then Sirius came closer and whispered to her ear, "You know you should laugh more, all that frowning is distorting your face." Lucy hmphed and raised her nose.

"I do **to** laugh, but your presence really doesn't help, does it?  Well I guess when you're making a fool of yourself, which is by the way, all the time…then yes, I do laugh _at_ you," said Lucy certainly.  Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Evans, is she ticklish?" asked Sirius curiously, but we all know his curiosity leads from one thing to another.

"What makes you think I'll tell you?" asked Lily standing loyal to her friend.

"Sirius…" started Lucy, "keep your hands down to where I can see them," warned Lucy.  Sirius backed down but then started tickling Lucy lightly on the neck and just went crazy with the tickling. (A/N: Sirius is not sexually harassing her, just a little harmless fun!)  Lucy, a very tickling person, was bursting out with laughter; unable to control herself, caught the attention of most of the students, particularly Sirius' female fans, who in turn, were bubbling with anger and envy.  Sirius finally stopped and Lucy relaxed.  Her stomach hurt from all that laughing.

"Black, I really need to get to classes!" pleaded Lucy.

"Why don't you call me Sirius!" whined Sirius.

"'Cause I don't wanna!" whimpered Lucy.

"Say my name, say my name.  If no one is around you, say baby I love you, if you ain't runnin' game.  Say my name, say my name, you actin' kinda shady, ain't callin' me baby, better say my name…!" sang Sirius rather croakily, yet his fans love it.

"Okay, okay!" shouted Lucy.  Lucy gripped his collar and looked at him and whimpered, "Please _Sirius_, let me go, I beg of you!" and she hugged for more dramatic exposure.  Sirius stopped and unleashed Lucy who quickly ran as fast as she could.  Lily and Bella followed suit.  When Lucy almost walked through the doors, Sirius called out, "Hey, Luce? Remember, dreams come true!"  Remus and James snickered.  Lucy came up and slapped him once more and really left after that.  Then they left altogether for classes.

"She digs me, alright!" commented Sirius.

"It shows too much, Padfoot, it shows right too much," agreed Remus patting him in the back.

Sirius smirked, "I'm going to have a great year, making her year, a living hell."

***

The next day was _Saturday_, 'the day when two souls become one.  So these two people will become one, do things as one, act as one, and to share each other's feelings as _one_…_'_ (A/N: Okay, Professor Lovegood was going to say that anyway and I didn't know what to really write…Shhh!!! I don't plagiarize…At least I don't think so anyway.)

The day started like when a dance or a ball was going to be scheduled that day, but no…it was worse, even the guys were chewing their nails.

"Sirius, stop biting your nails! It's driving the rest of us crazy!" shouted James. (A/N: Okay, maybe just one…)

"Hey! You're doing it too!" whined Sirius annoyingly.  James immediately withdrew his fingers from his mouth. (A/N: Maybe two…)  The wizards were just as about nervous as the witches.  Of course, the guys didn't really care about their image since they already considered themselves beautiful…I mean handsome.  They were just nervous because they only found out the previous day to do a little 'vow' to their future wives.  Of course, they all went ballistic, especially the most charming wizards.

(In the boys' dormitories…)

"I can't believe I have to compose **_and_** recite two ridiculous sentences to Miss _Haten_.  What am I suppose to say and make everyone believe I wrote it?  Huh? Like all that mushy stuff, it doesn't **go** with Hayden! She does not deserve those two ludicrous and preposterous sentences," shouted Sirius angrily.

"I seriously think that Professor Dumbledore is denying the fact that Lovegood is or always has been crazy.   You just can't fix her up.  It's impossible!  I wouldn't be surprised if she had a granddaughter named Loony Lovegood! For heaven's sake!" spitted James.

"It's just so sudden!" said a boy.

"I know! All the girls have already done their vows! _Apparently_, while we're thinking up what to say that won't make us look like complete idiots, _Remus_ here, _wanted_, and I repeat, _wanted_, to actually **vow** something to Miss Arabella Figg!" half-shouted James.

"Would you stop exaggerating the pronunciation!?" said Remus annoyed.

"Not until you hook up, snog, and dump her, so you can stop acting so – so _nice_," said James disgusted.  Remus stared at him with his eyelids three-quarters closed lazily.  "You have to be manly! We mature wizards – or _men_, don't cry, beg, or _vow_. It's just not how we work! We're gentlemen!"

"Gentlemen, my arse," said Remus feeling hysterical.  All the wizards in the dormitory gasped.  "What?"

"You said, **_arse_**," cried Sirius in horror.  Remus looked up at them unbelieving.

"Anyways, she deserves it, she's -" started Remus gently.

"Oh no!" cried James.

"What?" said a boy.

"I think Remus is gradually turning into Sirius!  Moony's going to give that 'She's****Different" speech, as we have all heard Sirius," explained James.  Everybody groaned. (p.s. no girls are in there)

"She is!" said Remus rising up his voice.

"I've got it!" eureked (A/N: not a word, but I couldn't find a verb that would describe 'Eureka') 

Sirius.

"What?"

"I know! They always put something sensitive in the Muggle romance novels! But where are we going to get -" started Sirius then smiled mischievously and fluttered his eyelashes, "Of course! Oh Moooooooony, may your best buddy -"

"As long as you get off my back! Sirius! Get off already!" shouted Remus.  Sirius hopped off.  "And! I want all of you to get off my back about Bella, crystal clear? There is nothing between us!" asked Remus seriously.  James muttered 'yet' and both him and Sirius crossed their fingers behind their back and nodded like the rest…well, they mostly just bobbed up and down rapidly.

*

"I can't believe Muggles actually say these things," said Sirius as he flipped through the book while everyone was huddling over his shoulders.

"Muggles are people, just like us! Wizards and witches say these things too, but usually people mean it!" said Remus.

"Like look over here!" started Sirius, ignoring Remus' comment, "'You'll make me the happiest man in the world if you would just be my wife.  You make me become what I am today and I'm proud of it, and without you, I lose everything…'" repeated Sirius from the book.  "Now, isn't that sweet?"  Everyone snickered.

"You know what? If you're not taking this seriously, I'm taking back my book!" said Remus attempting and succeeding to pull his book away from them.

"Okay fine!" surrendered Sirius frantically as Remus handed back his book.

**

Of course, the ladies were much worse, there was the dress, the shoes, the hair, and the makeup to worry about.  Nothing's ever too good even if they were goddesses, which by the way, is what all the girls look like.  It was 11:00 a.m. yet 72% of all the 7th year females already started getting ready for the wedding.

"Like Oh My Gawd!" shrieked Christy while trying to apply nail polish on her toes (which will be covered, mind you, by her shoes) but failed to do so properly when someone, pulled her hair.

*

"I'm boooooorrrrrreeeeeeeeeeddddddd," whined Sirius when everybody was gone except the other members of the Marauders.

"I can't wait to see the ladies!  We all know they are trying to impress us," said James.  Remus cracked a smile.  "Even you think so!  If Remus agrees, we have to be right"

"You want to see _Lily_, Prongs?" asked Sirius raising his eyebrows. James jumped in shock.

"Are you joking? That pig? Sirius, where does your imagination -" asked James before realizing that Sirius' imagination can go beyond borders _sometimes_.  Remus chuckled at James and  Sirius, "Don't answer that…" 

"I'm booooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeedddddddddddd," repeated Sirius a little louder.

"What do you suggest we do?" squeaked Peter.

Remus laughed, "Like we know them Wormtail, they might as well come up with a plan to dress up as women and pose as them to get into the girls' changing room…" Remus chuckled and sat down reading a book.

"That's it!" piped Sirius brightly.

"Heh, heh heh, I thought I heard…**_WHAT_**?!?!?!?  I was ONLY joking!" boomed Remus surprised.

"That's a nice plan! Remus you wanna join?" asked James innocently.

"NO!" shouted Remus.

"Chill! Peter, do you wanna join?" asked Sirius before looking over to a sleeping Peter.

"Guess not," concluded James.  "What do we need?"

"The Feminizer Potion, a nice dress, a bouquet, and new platform shoes," answered Sirius.

"We can't make a potion! It's 11: 23 a.m., and we need to get all the other accessories, maybe it's not a good idea after all," said James.  Sirius went up to his night table and took out a little vial of a light lavender color liquid.

"Don't worry I got some left," said Sirius as he shook the vial.

"You mean you've tried this before?" asked Remus and James.

"Well I _was_, but I forgot to, it was for last year's Christmas Ball, and you know that I needed to somehow go up to the girls' dormitories without sliding off the stairs," said Sirius.

"Okay, then since that's settled, let's go buy our girl stuff," suggested James.

"Remus, you have to come with us to Hogsmeade!" whined Sirius.

"Well, I guess it's better than to stay here and listen to Peter snore all day long…" said Remus.

"And you might even see the future Mrs. Remus Lupin there too, if you're lucky," said James.

"I thought I told you not to make fun -" started Remus.

"We were crossing our fingers! So it doesn't count! Na Na Na Na Nah," shouted James sticking out his tongue mockingly.  Remus sighed and got up.

"How long will this take?" asked Remus.

"I don't think we'll take that long, I mean we're not like those women, after all we are going to get a couple of things for the both of us," said James.

"You mean for you," corrected Sirius.

"I thought we were doing the plan _together_," said James.

"We are,"

"Then?"

"Well I got all my stuff here in my closet," said Sirius opening up a wall and unlocking his own section marked 'Some Sirius Stuff'.  Sirius poked his head in the closet and pulled out a few things.

"Ah, I found it! Oh! Prongs buddy, I found three more dresses," said Sirius sounding a little distant. "Here" Dresses were laid on the four-poster beds with a couple of pairs of shoes.  James raised his eyebrows.

"And um, why, may I ask, do you have this kind of attire locked up in your newly-found closet?" asked James curiously.

"Well, some of the dresses were from girls I slept with along with their shoes and I had a very difficult time choosing these two dresses because of -" explained Sirius as he laid down two more dresses of the same color. "the differences in color, so I bought them both,"

"But they are exactly the same everything! You just wasted your money on dresses instead of joke supplies, you know!" shouted James.

"No they aren't.  Look, this one is more of a violet periwinkle blue raw silk, while this one is a royal blue chintzy flower pattern on linen! You cannot compare linen with silk, a baby could tell the difference!" explained Sirius.  James narrowed his eyes.

"You have to be kidding me! Anyways, I'll choose the one with the linen and since it's embarrassing to be identical, you can choose the light flowered one with the blue borders along the trim and that little lace there," said James as he divided the dresses.

"No, no, no, no, no!" cried Sirius.  "That blue trim lace thing on the flower dress was _so_ last season!  I can't wear that, what do you think all the girls will think of me?  And those shoes do not match at all!  These grey so-called flip-flops do not match with the peachy texture on the dress!  How can you put grey and orange together! You have a major fashion problem," concluded Sirius.  James and Remus' jaws dropped.

"Padfoot, you are my friend, and I am yours, we share things right, so um, are you gay?" asked James as he patted his Sirius' back.

"Gay?"

"You know? When a guy likes a guy and when a guy knows about color combination and brands, etc…?  You know I have no problem with that if you are," reassured James.

"Uh James, I know you love me and all and I know we're close and everything, but I don't intend to get _that_ close to you.  Sorry buddy, but I'm just not interested in guys or you in that way," joked Sirius seriously.

"What?!"

"I'm joking.  But why would you think I'm gay?" asked Sirius curiously.

"Well, we _men_ don't know about fabric combinations or patterns, etc…" said James.

"Would you stop with the 'we men'? Honestly, you've watched too many movies, stop being so stereotypical or act so superior! We are all unique human beings, we are all different but the same," stated Sirius.

Remus stared at him and muttered, "Look who's talking," James raised his eyebrows at Sirius.

"This is not happening, this is not happening," muttered James to himself.

"That's it! Who are you and what the hell happened to our friend Sir Sirius Black?" asked Remus.

Sirius started to cry, "Don't you get it, Kyle and Gloria should've been together, why did he have to act so selfish towards Gloria!  If he hadn't care about his reputation so much, they would've gotten married!"

Remus stood up and walked over to Sirius' night table to pick up a book, "I knew I shouldn't have bought this book,"

"What?" asked James.

"I bought this book at Flourish and Blotts the other day, apparently, it had one of those emotional reflections charm on it to make the reader learn a lesson from it.  This," said Remus as he pointed to Sirius, "is the symptom, but it will last only for another…6 seconds, if he was acting odd today, it was because of the book,"

"Oh…" said James.  After 6 seconds, Sirius suddenly shook his head.

"Hmm, I feel strange…oh well, not anymore.  Anyways yeah, I'm not wearing that dress with those flip-flops!" said Sirius.

"Remus! You said!" cried James.

"What? Look, I've been wasting my time listening to Twyla about how some girls' wardrobe was all out of order.  Honestly, I didn't care, until after I shagged the particular girl she was criticizing, it all made sense to me…I've already dumped Twyla, though.  You should've seen her bawl, it was so hilarious.  And you know what, she tried locking her eyes with me, to show how 'in pain' she was, isn't that just pathetic?" said Sirius mindlessly. 

"That might have been the wisest thing you've accomplished in this lifetime," said James.

"Okay, I'm just going to get everything else, right now, let's go!" said Sirius as he dragged James and Sirius out of the common room all the way to pInQ's (ßexplained later).

*

"Okay Lils, so yeah, we are going to go shopping!  Isn't this going to be fun?" cried Lucy giddily.

"Loads fun! Maybe I'll find matching bracelets! Like Oh my Gawd!" shrieked Lily in fake bliss.  (A/N: I know how to spell God) Of course, Amber, Bella, and Lucy knew her too well to consider that she liked shopping.

"Come on Lils, shopping is like **the** funnest thing in the world!" reasoned Amber.

"You mean, apart from snogging or shagging with the man of your dreams," suggested Lily meaning James.

"Well yeah there's that! But for now, it's time to spend precious _mon_-_ey_!" squealed Amber along with Bella and Lucy.  Lily whimpered in fear of her friends' _slight_ obsession.  The next second, without warning, Bella grabbed Lily's hand and hastily dragged her out of Hogwarts, followed by Amber and Lucy.  They walked giddily to Hogsmeade, all smiley and feeling flirtatious, well, minus Lily, who was scowling, frowning, and muttering incoherently to herself.  Sure, Lily was grateful for the help and things but it was all ruined when Amber exaggerated the time she will be spending to shop.  Of course, exaggerating it is just half the time she will be actually spending.

'_When you go shopping with the LAB _(Lucy, Amber, and Bella),_ it is one of the lamest _escapades_, it's 97.32 % possible that whoever is accompanying them can die of sheer boredom even if you ONCE liked shopping!' _thought Lily.  The LAB and Lily stopped.  They were staring at the shops.

"Oooh! Let's go to Dashh!" squealed Amber as she stuck her nose in the window staring at those practically glowing shoes.

"Nah! Let's concentrate on dresses first, _then_ shoes and yes Amber, Dashh is the best place to go," reasoned Bella.

"Alrighty, where to? Oh! Let's go to **A True Princess**, or maybe **pInQ's**, no **eNYCe**, wait how about **cLOVE^0**, no, no, no, **aQuiLLus**!(A/N: LOL, these were some brainstorming on my pen names...=D, I don't mind at all, I would actually kind of be shocked but flattered. But they ARE weird, so I don't really expect anyone to actually take it anyway…), hmm what do you think Lils?" asked Lucy mindlessly totally oblivious to the many shops.

"Pick a shop already or better yet let's just leave and I'll just wear some of my own dresses," suggested Lily hopefully.

"Nonsense!" boomed Amber.

"Well then just pick a shop!" cried Lily.  Bella shook her head and entered pInQ's.

"But that's the shop with everything…PINK!" shouted Lily disgusted with the color pink. (A/N: Pink and Silver are my favorite colors!)

"Ugh, Lily pink is pretty, besides the pink stuff are only in the front," said Bella.

*

Lily was plopped onto a very comfortable couch sleeping.  She fell asleep 5 minutes flat since she walked into that store.

"LILY!" shrilled Amber, "Wake up!" Lily reluctantly opened her eyes in fear of damaging her hearing.

"Okay, try on this one!" suggested Lucy.  Lily glared at her and then at the dress.  The dress was long and grey with lace around the top and a not so long cut to show legs.  It was beautiful no doubt.  But it wasn't fit for her or so Lily thought.  The style was just not what she was used to.  The size was a bit larger than those of what her friends wore.  Lily gave a small smile to show her appreciation. 

Lily got up and took the dress and entered a small room to try the dress on.  Lily looked into the mirror intently.  The dress looked wonderful on her.  Lily turned around to take a better look at the dress in different angles but then caught site of a white dress with greenish turquoise patches on it.  Some patches had shimmering borders, but had a longer cut meant for long slender legs to show.  Lily, a non-liker for dresses, was just awed at the beauty of the dress.  Of course Lily wanted to try it on but the size was too small for her.  Lily wanted to take a seat down on a bench or something but realized there wasn't any when it was too late.

"Are you okay, Lily?" panicked Bella.

"Yeah…I'm fine, just wanted to sit but there wasn't really anything to sit on," assured Lily rubbing her butt.  "Oh and I wanted to show you this gorgeous dress I found.  I like the grey one Luce but this one is really nice,"

Lily opened the door and displayed it to her friends.

"Wow, it's so gorgeous, Lily!" squealed Amber, Lucy, and Bella in unison.

"I want to wear this dress but I need a bigger size," sighed Lily.

"We'll get it for you," volunteered Amber and Lucy and walked up to the counter to ask a lady.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here…" snickered Narcissa and her little gang.  "Trying to impress Potter by losing some weight I see? My, my, I didn't think that was ever possible… you're actually fortunate to find a big size like that here.  Little suggestion, why don't you try the store you usually visit? Miss Muffy's perhaps, it's around the corner, I'm sure it's not that hard to miss…"

"Stuff it Dung-Brain!" called Bella.  Narcissa hmphed and walked away with her friends trailing behind.

"She's just ticked off because Nuite Zabini rejected to go with her at the Christmas Ball," explained Bella.  Lily looked down sadly, "What's wrong, Lil?"

"Even the foulest creatures like that," started Lily, pointing at Narcissa, "has a point.  She might be brainless but she's pretty except the part that she sometimes look like there's dung under her nose…" Bella laughed, "Yep, but I got to come up with better names than Dung-Brain, although it suits her pretty well, don't you think.  I actually caught her snogging with Danny, you know my ex…"

"Oh I'm sorry, Bella!" hugged Lily.

"Well, that was yesterday, didn't know she actually would go near guys outside Slytherin," said Bella showing no hurt whatsoever.  "Anyway, Lily, I never noticed though, you have lost weight! Good -" congratulated Bella.

"No I haven't!" reassured Lily.

"But it's true -" tried Bella.

"No…I haven't," assured Lily slowly.

"Okay…"

"I'm not trying to impress anyone," explained Lily quickly.

"Huh? But I didn't say that! I said that you lost -" started Bella quite loudly.

"Shhh! And **_NO_** I haven't lost weight.  Because if I did, then it would mean I want to look good to impress someone!" said Lily.

"Uh, okay…there are other existing reasons," said Bella quite confused looking at the racks of dresses.

//Lily's POV\\

Lily might've wanted to be more attractive for her own self-respect.  You would have to agree that Lily was under-appreciated for the good person she was. 

Especially when you're looked under the Marauders' eyes, they only respect what they see if it's satisfactory.  It's funny how people never bother to know who you are if everyone accepts what you look.  What you are outside is what you are inside.  It's the other way around!  I can't let those bastards get to me.  I am strong and I have to show them that.  One way to shut those kind of people up is to look good?

Well, everybody sees what you are outside, because you don't know them, that's all you can judge.  Just because I'm not the best-looking girl, I'm suppose to be unworthy to live a respectable life?  That I can't reach my potential?

//End Lily's POV\\

"Yes, do you have a larger size for this dress?" asked Lucy and Amber as they handed the store manager the dress.  The store manager took the dress and went in the storage room.  Lucy tapped her perfectly manicured nails on the counter, turning her head wondering cluelessly and spotted two people shopping here.

"Change of style, Black?" asked Lucy as she walked up to James and Sirius who were examining the dresses.

"Actually -" started James until Sirius jabbed him in the stomach.

"Well, you see, we're finding dresses for my sister Nicola and she didn't have the time to shop, so I volunteered to do it for her!" said Sirius. "And James here is er, helping me find another dress," Lucy raised her eyebrows suspiciously.

"Who in their right mind would leave that up to you two, is she insane?" asked Lucy.

Sirius put on the saddest face he ever wore and answered near to tears, "Yes, she is…"

Lucy looked horror-struck, "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to -"

"It's ok," said Sirius bursting out in laughter IN HIS HEAD but kept a straight face.

"He needs a hug," whispered James to Lucy.  Lucy didn't need to be told twice.  She hugged Sirius by surprise, who was still looking for a nice dress.  Sirius was taken aback but returned the hug.  Although it was all a joke, Sirius was still so grateful for the hug.  No one ever soothed him with a sympathetic meaning.  He almost wished he had an insane sister so he wouldn't have mocked Lucy like that, if he had a sister that is…(Not that he wanted to have an ill will for a sibling…).

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

(A/N: This chapter is a little confusing. I know. Flames are acceptable.  This chapter was going to be long so AGAIN, I divided it.  But I'm doing the other part now, like **RIGHT NOW**.  I don't want to sound demanding but I want to **_ATLEAST_**see the number 73-75 reviews on THIS STORY.  That means to say 10 more reviews.  This chapter sucked big time, because like my friend said, it was mostly disses.  But I still want reviews *cries*.  Next chapter is called **_A Trip Down the Aisle_** and chapter 9 is called **_9 Days of Pain, Misery, Woe, and Fatness_**)

My beta-reader is gone on vacation! *cries again* and I have to correct this *sighs*.  I feel hopeless these days.  After about 3-4 chapters of Seems Like Forever, I'm going to start a new fic.  _I am most certainly not finished with this fic! Well I finished it in my head but not in writing!_ Oh yeah, I'm going to start 5 other fics after that LOL.  Too much too handle? Yep.

Review and make me happy.  Chapter 8 will be up in the next week or so.

I'm kind of stalling to write the more interesting stuff.  Can you guess what the next two chapters are about?


	8. A Trip Down The Aisle

(A/N: Yes I am ALIVE! Hello people! Thanks for the reviews everybody! Maybe I should stop promising because I obviously can't keep them. But I am going to start writing some ONE-SHOTS.

Okay, did you guys like chapter 7? I thought it was pointless but I think chapter 8 would be slightly interesting…

**Disclaimer:**** You know that I so didn't make up the whoel idea of Harry Potter. We should all owe that to the incredible J.K. Rowling and her beautiful imagination. Though, characters you're not familiar with are mine _(unless you forgot some)_. And the plot, you could say, is sort of mine _(not that I intended to copy others.) _**

Note to my reviewers:

**Fir3Fly: **2 weeks _is_ a long time to update, but it's actually more than 3 weeks, but I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one Ms. Fir3Fly

**Andrea-the-angel: **Thx, glad you enjoyed!

**Ri0t-Gurl: **I'm glad you like this story

**Nikki: **I plan to do that =D

**Tiggerbaby2430: **Making chapters shorter? I will try!

**Smiley Mary: **André will come to play, okay? (That rhymed!) Ok, don't worry he will be in the story around December and January in the story.

**LunaMoon7:** I hope so to, but about your question…um, you'll see…

**Shio: **This is all because of you Elaine.

**FlexxyBabe: **I'm probably going to disappoint you with your suggestion thing. I'm taking things slow just like Xblessed a.k.a Babylilz / DanceAngie101.

**Blueshoes06:** Thank you so much!

**FunkyWitchOnFire:** I'm so glad you like my story! Thank you so much, it means a lot!

**Christy Corr: **I LOVE you..and thank you so much for beta-ing. It sounds so much better now.

**Angelique:** Hey, look i updated hehe. I had this finished for around a week or so and now it's up!

I know it's irresponsible of me, but I hate _how _I wrote this chapter. You see I started to write this chapter **_3_** months ago and never ended up finishing it. I want to write nicely. The style is so childish to me. I want to write paragraphs instead of _only_ dialogue. So I hope I do better next chapter. I really wanna update all my other fics!

I JUST TURNED **_15_** YEARS OLD YAY!!!!! Happy Birthday to me, Happy birthday to me! Happy Birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to meeeeeeeeeee!

**_Important Note_****: For my other fics, Side's Ways and From A Mirror's Point Of View, they will be on hiatus; more so for Side's Ways since I have to restart my 2nd chapter. I will be starting new fics...well mostly, they are one-shots, so no one has to worry for updates, especially from an inrresponsible author like me.**

* * *

----------

**Seems Like Forever **by _pInQuiLLus_

Chapter 8: A Trip Down The Aisle

----------

Lily got the dress she wanted. Sirius was trying to memorise his two sentences for the wedding. James was ruffling up his hair. Lucy was stressing over which colour eye shadow to apply for the wedding. Peter was snoring really loudly. Remus was finishing a Potions essay due the next month. Bella was chatting with Heather and her friends.

The day was still extremely boring… and the wedding was going to start in 2 hours.

"You ready, Prongs?" asked Sirius from his bed.

"Yeah, hold on," he replied. "Hey, do you think my hair should go to the left or the right for the wedding?"

"Personally, I don't care!" responded Sirius. "Are you ready to get into the girls' changing room? Have you gathered your dress, shoes, bouquet, and… What else is there? Oh yeah, underwear, and bracelets?"

"Yeah. Okay, so when do we drink it?" asked James.

"This is what we'll do: remember there's a bathroom outside the changing rooms? Well, we'll drink it in the girls' washroom while the coast is clear, and then we change. I've already set up a little diversion for Chelsea while we're on our way the room, 'cause she'll definitely see through us instantly. We'll sneak in and just act casual… Well, we might want to act clueless so someone can help us," suggested Sirius wiggling his eyebrows. "Now, is that a great plan or what?"

.....................

"Oh. My. _God_! Where is my necklace?" shrieked Linda nervously. "_Where _is it?"

"Girl, it's on your neck!" shouted Lucy, jumping on one foot while placing curlers on her hair.

Linda felt her neck and sighed with relief.

Suddenly, Chelsea walked in the girls' changing room.

"Okay ladies, is everyone happy so far?" she asked, looking around and checking her friends in different stages of getting ready.

The girls nodded, but they looked anything but. Nervous, yes; on the verge of a panic attack, yes; happy… not really.

"Well, if anyone needs me, you'll just have to hold on for a bit. I'll be back at the lobby in a couple of minutes."

Chelsea waved, cast a last sympathetic look at the bunch and turned to leave.

"Oh," she called soberly over her shoulder, "Do help anyone who comes in a bit late."

.....................

In the girls' bathroom by the changing room, Sirius and James changed their attire and laid them in two separate piles under the cupboard, covered with the Cloak.

Sirius wore a light yellow lacy dress with a slit. He had matching golden stilettos to match. The shoes had been a bit hard to find because of his big feet.

James, on the other hand, wore a pink dress with red roses all over. He had blood red shoes that had also been hard to find. To sum it all up, James and Sirius looked ridiculous – at least for now.

"All righty then… You ready, Prongs?" asked Sirius raising a vial.

James nodded confidently.

They swallowed the potion in near unison. They hardly had time to frown and grimace because of its awful taste, or feel dizzy, uncomfortable and thoroughly aching due to its effects – they fell unconscious the moment they'd drunk the last drop.

.....................

"Has anyone seen my dress?" inquired Lily frantically, searching under tables and couches of the changing room.

"Please! It's hanging right there," said Bella, pointing at her chair.

Within a few minutes, Lily returned. She looked really different; apart from the fact that her face's colour rivalled that of her hair, she was lovely.

"I love your dress, Lily!" squealed Christy, Heather, and Linda in near unison.

Lily smiled, and turned to Lucy, waiting for her reaction.

Luce was standing in front of a mirror, frowning. She wore a white corset and underwear.

Lily blinked, curious. "Why are you wearing a corset?"

"I don't know…it's not like one of those old kinds anyway, they are one of those stretchy kinds, so it doesn't hurt or anything," replied Lucy distractedly. "You look very nice, by the way."

"Thank you. That's nice, but I asked you _why_ you're wearing it, and _not _what it is," pointed Lily with a raised eyebrow.

"Er… to look nice?" offered Lucy sarcastically. Everybody knew no one needed to wear a corset just to look nice.

Lily walked away, muttering, "Probably so Sirius takes a longer time to undress her tonight."

Everyone but Lucy heard her, and snorted.

Lucy eyed them suspiciously. "I'll be back," she said, running out the door.

"Okay, guys," said Lily, taking a deep breath. "Can you help me with my hair and stuff?"

The other girls immediately rushed over to help.

.....................

James woke up, and his first reflex was to lift his hand to his aching head.

_ 'Where am I?' _was his first thought. _'Why does my head hurt this much?' _was the second. And _'What the _hell _is wrong with my hair?' _was the one that actually convinced him to open his eyes.

"Oh," he muttered as he started remembering. He recognised his surroundings at last – the girls' bathroom.

Beside him, starting to come to his – her? – senses, was a very feminine-looking Sirius.

James took a deep breath and slowly gathered the courage to look at his reflection in the mirror. Oh… He was a girl all right. James really looked like his sister – well, what his sister would look like, if he had one. He'd retained his overall features, including his hazel eyes and messy dark hair.

"Prongs?" asked Sirius hoarsely as he sat up. "Is that you?"

James turned. "Yup."

Oh, their voices hadn't changed. That was bad.

"Look!" cried Sirius suddenly, feeling his chest, a delighted grin on his face. "I have boobies! Do you want to see them?"

James grimaced and shook his head.

"I have rather large ones… are you _sure _you don't want to have a look?"

A disgust shiver ran down James' back as he started pacing around.

"Hey, James," said Padfoot suddenly, "you look really hot, y'know. If you were a real girl, I'd totally go out with you."

"Oh, I feel so special," said James, paying close attention to his voice. He shook his head. "We still sound like ourselves."

"That's true," pondered Sirius. "What are we going to do?"

"Our voice needs to be… a tad higher, I guess."

"_Like this_?" shrieked Sirius, in a very high-pitch tone.

James made a face and covered his ears. "Well, that definitely shows how much attention you pay to girls when they talk," he muttered.

"Well, whatever," he said, his voice a bit more low-key and nasal. "Let's get there quick. Are you sure our suits will be safe?"

"Positive."

James walked to the door and peaked outside.

"Is the coast clear?"

"Chelsea is going… On the count of three, we run, all right?" James whispered loudly. "One… two – wait, hang on, she's stopped. OK, she's gone; here we go. Three!"

They ran as fast as they could to the girls' room. But obviously, even though it was just a few feet away, they stumbled and fell.

"Man!" whined James, trying cautiously to get up. "How do they run in these?"

"Maybe we should… I dunno, _walk_?" suggested Sirius obviously.

"We'll only make it there after the ceremony!"

"It's only twenty feet away, Prongs!"

"Exactly! So… we'll run!"

Sirius watched James as he tried sprinting again – only to trip once more.

"Okay," he admitted with a sigh, standing. "Maybe not."

James held on to Sirius' shoulder as they limped to the door.

"Password?" asked the metal lion engraving on the door.

"Why don't _we _have passwords?" asked Sirius curiously.

"What are you talking about?" snapped the lion. "Every young lady such as yourselves has a password!"

"Right…" replied James slowly "Of course. Er… She knew that. We just lost a couple of brain cells after tripping a few times."

"A few my _arse_," muttered Sirius.

"What did you just say?"

"Er… I'm – envious of your shoes," he said, frowning.

"Oh."

"Password?" repeated the lion.

"What do we do?" said James under his breath.

Sirius looked like he was thinking hard… but, of course, neither could come up with a solution. Suddenly, they spotted Heather, and walked to her, with great difficulty.

"Heather dah-ling!" called Sirius in a high-pitched tone.

She spun around and smiled.

"I've never seen you before – are you from Beauxbatons?"

"Euh… yes," replied James, trying his best to fake a French accent. He nervously ruffled his hair, and Heather frowned; he then realised that girls never ruffle their hair.

"Can you help us?" asked Sirius. "We forgot the password to the changing room."

"Oh, of course!" she replied, walking away. As she did, she swayed her hips – not on purpose or anything –, and Sirius and James stared, enjoying the view. "No boys allowed."

Their head shot up. "What?"

She wheeled around, frowning. "That's the password, remember?"

"Oh. Of course."

"That's peculiar," whispered James, walking to the room. "I mean, they _want _us to go in."

They told the password to the lion and were allowed inside.

Sirius gaped. "Hey, they have nicer couches in here!" he exclaimed loudly in his usual voice.

Some of the girls looked at them strangely.

"I mean," Padfoot hurried to mend his last statement, "don't we have better couches than the boys?"

"Here," offered Heather. "You can hang out with us."

'Us' meant Christy, Heather, Linda and Arabella. All in undergarments. The boys blinked, and couldn't help but staring.

"There are two other girls, Lily and Lucy, but they're changing, so you'll meet them later."

Sirius pulled James slightly to the side. "We should definitely do this more often," he muttered.

James hardly noticed. He was practically drooling.

"Who did they say is missing?" asked James distractedly.

"Hayden and Evans, apparently," replied Sirius. "We're not missing out on anything."

"Well, girls," said Christy a bit bossily. "Why are you stalling there?"

"Yeah, no offence," intervened Linda. "But you don't look the _slightly _ready."

Sirius and James sighed. Well, the price they'd have to pay – hours of make-up, clothes and jewellery talk – wasn't too high… To see girls in underwear for all these hours was worth _anything_.

.....................

"This bracelet is just too perfect. You _need _to wear it!" squealed Linda. "Oh my God, it's _perfect_, you guys!"

James jumped nervously. "Guys? What guys?"

Linda, Christy, and Heather threw him a strange look.

"It's just her nerves," said Sirius, eyeing James.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous," James agreed.

The girls shrugged and continued to prepare James and Sirius.

Suddenly, the door opened.

They all turned and stared at the newcomers: Lily and Lucy were already ready for the wedding.

"Hey, everyone."

Lily, although not all that slim, had a bit of colour and vibrancy, and looked very cute. Lucy, on the other hand, looked nervous, but absolutely gorgeous.

"Hello," greeted Linda cheerfully. "Oh, girls, these are Lucy Hayden and Lily Evans. And these are – wait, what are your names?"

Sirius was about to answer his name in a reflex, but James elbowed his stomach.

"Er, my name is Sidney Crack."

"Mine is Janine Toppère."

"Well, there you go: Janine and Sidney," introduced Christy.

"Hi, I don't think I've ever seen you two around. I'm Lucy." She smiled warmly, and Sirius controlled himself not to gape. She was just so – incredibly – _hot_. To worsen his predicament, she took her dress off, and walked around wearing just her corset and panties.

"We– well, I was busy snogging with that gorgeous Sirius Black," stuttered Sirius.

"And I with James Potter. I've got to tell you, they were _great_," sighed James arrogantly, trying his best to sound girly.

Lucy and Lily stared at each other, disgusted with the comments.

"Merlin! No pun intended, Sidney, but are you high on something?" snapped Lucy. "Black is an arsehole! I _despise _him. He's the most despicable human being in the planet. Oh, and to make things _much better_, I'm stuck with the son of a bitch for a whole year and bear his stupid child."

"Potter is _much_ worse, believe me," spat Lily, looking at James. "I mean, that whole thing of ruffling his hair all the time… If he thinks that's actually _cool_, he has some serious problems. He's the foulest man – he's vile. I guess that's just him, you know. I bet he even has a tiny dick – though he might've used a spell to enlarge it."

"_Little_?" asked James furiously, standing up. "I'll show you _little_!"

"There's no need to get defensive, _Janine_," said Sirius loudly. "She apologises."

"I'm sorry," said Lily, not looking like she meant it. "Are you going out with him or something?"

"Well, no…"

"Well, then I'm _not _sorry. He's a bastard, an arsehole and a player."

James clenched his jaw.

"And Sirius… well, he's _not _serious, he can't handle a relationship," stated Lucy. "He'll die old and alone. He doesn't know what love is, and he never will – he's a selfish brat who doesn't care about anything except his reputation and perhaps his cocky friends."

"And James is as bad as he is."

There was an awkward silence. Suddenly, the speaker on the wall shouted, "Witches and wizards, you have forty-five minutes! Those who haven't yet started getting ready, please hurry up!"

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Lily, looking at Sirius and James' discomfited faces.

"Nothing," replied James rather unconvincingly.

Lily walked to him and placed her hand on Janine's slender aristocratic one. "Look, I didn't mean to offend you. I understand you seem to have feelings for Potter. You can't let the pain he's caused you stay with you. You're talking to an expert – daily pranks, seven years in the practice."

James was about to respond when he saw that Sirius' eyebrows were thickening, and his facial structure was starting to resemble his normal one.

_ 'Uh-oh.'_

He elbowed Sirius, who glanced at his friend. By the look on his face, James could guess that the same was happening to him. He could feel it: the muscles in his arms were starting to show –

"Well, it was nice meeting you all," said Sirius, standing up in a hurry. "We'll see you around."

"Wait!" called Lucy, watching the two 'girls' as they ran to the door. "Where are you go–"

It was too late. They were already out the door.

Lucy threw the other girls a puzzled look; shrugging, they all resumed their preparations.

.....................

They hurried to the bathroom and spelled the door shut, rushing like idiots to get ready – they had only half an hour till the ceremony.

Standing in front of the mirror, Sirius muttered something about Muggle outfits while fixing his tuxedo. He was clearly annoyed, but James knew him well enough to understand what was going on.

Sirius was thinking about what Lucy had said. There was absolutely nothing he _couldn't_ do – that just wasn't the point. Hayden was right, to an extent. He didn't know what love was or how it worked. But _maybe_ that was because he didn't _want _to understand love. He'd learned that from his father.

James threw Sirius a glance and smiled meekly for support.

"Padfoot, are we honestly that bad?" asked James soberly.

Sirius tried to seem clueless.

"You know what I'm talking about. I know you're thinking about it, too."

Sirius sighed. "We're not. We're just having fun! We don't want to settle like pathetic idiots… we have needs, and we need variety."

"You're right." James slapped his friend on the back, and cracked a grin. "So, what are your vows to Miss Hayden going to be?"

.....................

The immense chapel was beautifully decorated. With the exception of the seventh-years, all the students were comfortably seated and gaping at the décor. The male seventh-years were sitting in the front, with an empty seat beside each one for the 'wives' to sit after each ceremony.

Professor Dumbledore's small speech on the importance of marriage did little to improve the seventeen-year-old wizards' moods or tranquilize them. They were all fidgety, trying to remember their vows.

The girls were all lined up in order, quite excited, expecting to render their 'husbands' speechless with their looks.

"I can't believe we're going to do this!" squealed Lucy, grinning.

Lily blinked a few times, and shook her head. "Let me just – hang on. You're happy because you're getting married in a _fake_ Muggle Studies wedding to _Sirius Black_?"

Lucy scowled. "Well, not when you say it that way. It's just so exciting… But then you had to mention _him_. Thanks."

"Oh, how long will it take for Dumbledore to say this introduction?" whined Bella. "These heels kill!"

"Well, at least you're going first," reasoned Lily.

"That doesn't help much!"

"All right, ladies," called Professor Lovegood. "We're starting right about now. Maid of honours, please take your places before the bride. Remember, your cue is when the song starts."

Remus and Bella's song was the traditional wedding march. Their wedding was quite sincere and touching; every witch watched jealously Remus saying his vows and kissing her.

In a few minutes, it was over.

"This is so unromantic and immensely ridiculous," muttered Lily.

Lucy didn't answer. She was starting to feel nervous – the man near the aisle now was Sirius Black. It was her turn.

He stared at her, shocked, as she flashed a smile to the crowed. She was absolutely cracking.

His little vow seemed genuine – but of course Lucy knew that he hadn't come up with it on his own.

"… So, Miss Lucy Hayden, the love of my life – will you marry me?" asked Sirius with a grin.

"Do I have a choice?" she mumbled.

Lucy's maid of honour nudged her discreetly.

"Oh, Sirius, nothing would make me happier," she replied evenly, and then added under her breath, just loud enough for him to hear, "than to see you cry."

Every second spent beside him was torture. His gaze wondered to her chest often, and her hand was itching to slap that stupid smirk off his face.

Their kiss lasted for about two seconds, but judging by the look on Lucy's face, she was scarred for life.

Most females on the room seemed to envy her – Lucy honestly had no idea why. She sat beside Sirius, hyperventilating, and waited.

A few minutes later, the next wedding song started playing.

.....................

_Dreams are just dreams_

_When they're stuck inside your head_

_And all it takes is a little help from you_

.....................

Lily tried taking a few deep breaths to calm her nervousness, but it wasn't working very well.

"Lily, you look great, really!" said Amber distractedly. "Everything will be over in just a few minutes. Now, do I look all right? Do you reckon James will notice me now?"

A small part of Lily noted how fake Amber's nonchalant behaviour about all this was. Clearly, there was nothing she cared about more than to make James notice her.

.....................

_You know it's true_

_That dreams are for real_

_When you see what I see_

.....................

Lily looked absolutely adorable and more feminine than usually. Her hair was still frizzy, and she still wore her orange glasses, but she looked very different, even though she wasn't as stunning as the rest.

Her appearance shocked the audience nonetheless. James half-smirked and suddenly realised he hated the fact that he was stuck with _her_.

But it seemed that the song was starting to get to him. Like a Siren…

.....................

_And you feel it too_

_We took the longest road_

_Just to make it harder_

.....................

James threw Amber a flirtatious look, and she giggled.

Lily gripped her bouquet firmer, determined not to be distracted. The song she'd chosen definitely didn't reflect her relationship with James, but that didn't matter. She really liked that song.

_Let's do it all again_

_It only makes us stronger_

To Lily, it seemed like hours before she actually reached the altar.

When she did, she forced herself to face that obnoxious bastard of a wizard… James Potter.

James stared at Lily. Her lips were full and naturally pouty pink. And her eyes… they looked so green, and sparkly, and _innocent_… He wasn't sure whether the sparkling thing was natural or if the sight of him was nearly bringing her to tears.

He suddenly found himself hoping that wasn't it. She was beautiful – it hit him just like that, completely unexpectedly.

And the realisation left him quite breathless. And he was _quite_ sure he didn't remember any of his vows.

He had to say them. He had to say something… _now_.

.....................

_Dreams…_

_I guess we're just made of dream_

_Nothing else matters…_

.....................

"Er… Miss Lily Evans. I haven't ever noticed… how many surprises you contain. I – I hope that this marriage will show me more things I have never noticed. I know that we can cooperate somehow; we will succeed. You're intelligent, and quite the person to stand up on your own. You always get along with everything just fine – provided I'm not around, that is."

Lily threw him a nasty, disgusted look. He had only agreed to be stuck with her because she was the one who always got 300% regularly in Muggle Studies!

Lily's eyes and lips were distracting James. They were just… _unique_, in a good way; they looked so – rare, somehow.

He barely paid attention to what he was doing: he put the golden ring on Lily's finger and she did likewise. The situation was so awkward she didn't even bother glaring at him. No shouting, no fighting… almost civil.

Even though, of course, Professor McGonagall _had_ warned them repeatedly that they would really get in trouble if anything happened.

"You may now kiss the bride."

James took a deep breath.

Lily's eyes avoided his. She was scared. She had never kissed anyone before, and she had certainly never expected that the first one would be the oh-so-mighty, oh-so-perfect James Potter.

Lily was definitely pretty, he thought, stunned. Who had said that slightly chubby people couldn't be attractive had obviously made a huge mistake. It's the face that counts the most… and James thought that hers was very cute. Which surprised him, for it went against his philosophy.

James was eager to savour the feeling of kissing her – even if just for two seconds. Their left hands intertwined, he placed one hand on her neck and leaned forward quickly to kiss her.

"And now I present you Mr. and Mrs. James Potter."

No one really paid attention to the words, least of all Lily and James. Their kiss lasted a _lot _longer than two seconds.

-----------

**Diana Degarmo**, "Dreams"

-----------

* * *

(A/N: Oh my god! I can't believe it. I finished this chapter! Hallelujah! I really dislike the fact that I wrote this chapter rather badly. I'll try better next chapter. Remember, next chapter will be called **_9 Days Of Pain, Misery, Woe, Cravings, and Fatness_**. I'm gonna try update my other fics. I already started on writing a DG one-shot. I also want to start writing L/J one-shots as well. Until next time! I want to thank all of you who reviewed and for those who were patient enough. I am incredibly sorry that it took me 6 months to update. Yup, six, hopefully it doesn't take this long for the next! Bye. Thanks Chris for beta-ing this for me!)

(BR/N: I love that song! The chapter wasn't badly written... though it might have been badly beta-ed... Don't take so long to update next time! Sirius and James tend to have really hm... stupid? ideas. Very entertaining, though. Good job! Again -- don't take this long to update next time!)


End file.
